Fallen Angels
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: COMPLETE! Batman needs the help of a woman, but someone who won't be recognized by criminals; he turns to the city of Midway...(Parings: Wouldn't you like to know) Post "Initiation" Can Shayera be a hero again? What would the others say? What would GL do?
1. Chapter 1

"Fallen Angels"

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual stuff. (coughs)

Spoilers: Through "Initiation"

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know?

)8(

It wasn't as if things had changed for Shayera Hol within the past year. She was alone, and she had been alone most of her life. Even when she was a respected and envied lieutenant in the Thanagarian Army and engaged to Hro Talak, she had been alone.

Although she had spent most of her last six years on Earth as a member of The Justice League, as a member of a family, Shayera had been alone. She had accepted her mission, knowing full well that she had to manipulate and use those who would come to trust her. She would know the truth, and she would have to single-handedly deal with the repercussions.

Shayera hadn't expected getting close to the League. Flash, Diana, J'onn, Superman, Batman... They had learned to care for her, and she had ended up caring for them as well.

Then there was John, The Green Lantern. She had let her guard down, and he had snuck right through her defenses. She hadn't wanted to slip up. She hadn't planned on falling for one of the people she had been sent to observe; she hadn't planned on making her betrayal so personal.

Shayera hadn't planned on waking beside him, making love to him, envisioning a future with him, picturing what their children might look like, acting like a teenager, betraying her homeland, loving him...

It all had just happened, and she had ended where she had begun.

Alone.

Now, Hawkgirl didn't exist, and Shayera Hol spent her days hidden in the abandoned attic of the Midway City Museum. When the sun was down, she risked roaming the skies. If she stayed inside for the rest of her meaningless life, she'd go mad for sure.

It was four in the morning, and Shayera had called it a night. Her wings were tired, and she could barely keep her eyes open. When she got into her loft, she tore off her helmet and walked to the bathroom. After quickly washing her face, she made her way to the kitchen, found a Miller Light in the minni-fridge, and took a swig.

When she heard the rumple of his cape, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and asked, "What do you want?"

)8(

He watched the winged redhead light a candle but kept his distance from the small table she had taken a seat at.

The woman had changed quite a bit since the last time he had literally laid eyes on her. Her auburn hair hadn't been cut, and she had lost weight. Her skin looked paler, due to lack of exposure to the sun, and she looked exhausted. The candlelight barely revealed the circles beneath her eyes, but his eyes had been trained to notice small details in the dark.

"Can I get you a beer or something?"

He didn't answer her question. He just watched her with an intimidating gaze.

"Guess not." She ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. "So what is this all about?"

"I've come to ask a favor."

Shayera didn't move, but her expression spoke wonders. "Find someone else."

"Can't."

"I don't save the world anymore. I retired from that business, remember?"

"Don't you mean 'retreated?'" She sent him one of her famous Hawkgirl glares; Flash had claimed that they were almost as scary as his, but he didn't give up. Shayera Hol was coming with him whether she liked it or not.

She just didn't know it yet.

"Why me? You have a ton of other heroes you could go to. Green Arrow, Caption Atom, uhh..."

"I need a female."

She snapped her fingers. "Diana would be obliged to help you out. Or Supergirl. I'm sure Black Canary and Batgirl would both jump at the offer."

He resisted sneering at his former teammate and countered, "Diana and Black Canary are too recognizable, and Supergirl and Batgirl are too young."

"Recognizable?" Shayera stood from her seat with interest. "You need someone to go undercover, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Metropolis."

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'd love to help. Unfortunately, there was this little invasion that took place just last year, and people now shun me and throw stones at me. If you've somehow managed to forget, I have wings that can't be hidden beneath a trench coat or in a backpack. I can't exactly take them off."

"What if I told you the wings wouldn't be an issue."

"I'd say you've got too many bats in your belfry."

"Maybe."

Shayera lowered her eyes to the floor and brought her hands to rest on her hips. "What would this woman need to pose as?"

He almost chuckled. "Bruce Wayne's new girlfriend."

)8(

_A month earlier... _

_"Master Bruce?" _

_"Yes, Alfred?" he answered as he reviewed a bank robbery's security tape._

"_You've received a letter from Mr. Lex Luther."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. It seems as if he is having a banquet to 'kick off' his political campaign, as Master Tim would say." When the Batman didn't respond, Alfred questioned, "Should I toss the invitation and send your regrets?"_

"_Actually, no. I think I may want to attend."_

"_You can't be serious, Sir. I thought you loathed that ingrate."_

"_I do, but I want to investigate." Batman pressed one of the many keys on his main computer and called The Man of Steel's name. When Superman answered, Batman spoke again. "Did you, by any chance, receive an invitation to Luther's banquet?"_

"_Actually, no. Lois did, but I'm going as her date."_

"_Good. I'm going too."_

"_What's cooking in that Bat-brain of yours?"_

"_I'm willing to bet that there may be something illegal going on, and this political act just may be a hoax." _

"_I don't know. Lex loves power."_

"_Yes, and he's worked with the lot of power-hungry criminals. I just don't want our country to suffer if the public votes him into office, when it's too late."_

"_Understood."_

"_I have a plan, but I need a woman to help me."_

"_How about Diana?"_

"_No. Luther would suspect something." _

_That wasn't the only reason Batman didn't want Diana to get involved; the duo had experienced a quarrel just several weeks ago, and he didn't want to tread in perilous waters._

_At least, not this soon. _

"_Let me thing about it. Just make sure you and Lois show."_

"_Got it. Good luck."_

"_Batman out." He rubbed his chin as he contemplated over which person would be suited for a job in espionage. No one came to mind, and Batman figured he was faced with a dead end. _

"_Master Bruce, if it's not too bold to say, I believe a particular Hawkgirl may be the woman for the occupation." _

"_Two words, Alfred: Winged and resigned." _

"_Oh, pish-tosh, Sir. You know full well that Miss Hol would be eager to assist you again."_

"_Perhaps, but she has wings. Luther wouldn't fall for some cheap trick."_

_The butler shrugged. "Maybe I'm wrong, Sir, but haven't Miss Barbara and Master Dick been experimenting on that interesting device?"_

"_The molecule manipulator?"_

"_Yes, but I believed that they called it a cell disrupter." Batman's loyal butler and friend pretended to dust off a few of the cave's shelves as he continued to try convincing his employer. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if their mentor could mend its glitches?"_

"_All right. I'll find her." _

"_Bravo, Sir. I'll prepare a room."_

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Fallen Angels"

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual stuff. (coughs)

Spoilers: Through "Initiation"

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know?

)8(

Chapter 2:

"So you want me to be your date at this political banquet?"

"More or less."

Shayera started to laugh, uncontrollably, and shook her head. "You cannot be serious."

Batman gritted his teeth. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

After a few softer chuckles, the redhead forced herself to stop laughing and took a seat on the table. "Okay. I guess I'm interested. But one question: how do you expect me to hide my wings?"

"We'll get to that later."

"All right, Detective. Tell me what you think Lex is up to."

The Dark Knight let his cape cover the chest of his Kevlar suit and started to explain. "Joker and Harley Quinn have been operating outside of Gotham for several months now. There's evidence of actions in Metropolis, New York, Chicago, and Los Angeles."

"Let me guess; Luthor has made appearances in all those cities within the last six months." She crossed her legs and bit her lower lip. "You don't think its purely coincidence?"

"I don't believe in –"

"Coincidences, I know," she finished for him. "I don't think you should, either. Luthor and Joker have an interesting relationship, being the archenemies of The Caped Crusader and The Man of Steel. What do you think they're covering up?"

"That's what you have to find out."

"Goody," she mumbled, unenthusiastically, and narrowed her emerald eyes as she pondered over the information Batman had given her. "Well, I may have a chance of getting Lex to trust me. He's never seen me without my mask or without wings. Perhaps a haircut and a change of clothes would do the trick." She then moved her eyes to meet his and slightly grinned. "I figure that you wouldn't mind being the benefactor."

He didn't say a word.

No shocker there.

"And the thought of stealing Bruce Wayne's girlfriend would send any power-hungry man straight into orgasm."

Batman's eyes widened at her crudeness, but she had wanted that. She didn't want him to assume that he knew her. He didn't; he had never taken the time to know any of them, except maybe Wonder Woman, Superman, and J'onn. That left three other very important members – at least two, anyway – without acknowledgment.

"I imagine that the vulgarity won't be used as a come-on when you meet Luthor."

"Not unless he wants it."

His upper lip slightly moved, and Shayera took it as a grin.

"Let's get out of here."

)8(

Batman steered the Batwing, keeping his gaze focused on the skies ahead of him. Shayera sat in the backseat, as she had done on a previous mission, and stared out the window. It must have been a bit of a thrill for her to leave her sanctuary as the sun came up; he knew that she hadn't dared leaving before nightfall.

If any member of the League were in trouble, she would have revealed her position within seconds; he had full confidence in that fact.

Today, she had a cloak in the shape of a Batwing taking her from her isolated prison.

He knew the feeling all too well.

"How are the others?" her voice questioned unexpectedly.

It had almost caught him off guard.

"Fine."

"Just fine?" He didn't respond, she continued. "Could you elaborate a bit? I wouldn't mind hearing another person's end of a conversation. Honestly, I don't think I've spoken to anyone since John and..." Her sentence trailed off, and Batman knew why.

She was still hurting.

"Lantern is doing well."

"And Flash?"

"Carefree, immature, and –"

"Flash-like?"

Batman pressed a key on his dashboard and spoke. "Batgirl, Batwing approaching Gotham City. Expected to land in ten minutes."

"Got it, Boss. I'll open the garage for you," her cheery tone said. "I won't be here to welcome you. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

)8(

Shayera followed Alfred up the stairs of the Wayne Manor and couldn't help surveying her surroundings. It was an enormous complex, probably completed with everything a single person could ever dream about. Although a bit extravagant for her taste, Shayera liked the home.

It sent a calming chill down her back, like she was at a home away from home.

The duo walked past a few bedrooms; one had a door that wasn't completely closed. She glanced inside, and recognized the young boy who slept in his bed.

Tim Drake.

Robin.

Although the Bat-clan was good at keeping its dirty little secrets away from the light, Shayera Hol was an even better investigator. She wouldn't admit to Batman that she had known the identities of the other Leaguers and their protégés long before the invasion.

After all, it would probably force the Dark Knight to keep an even keener eye on her.

Not that he wasn't already watching her every move.

"Here you are, Miss Hol," Alfred said and allowed her to enter the bedroom first. "There is a fully equipped bathroom and a walk-in closet. Master Bruce has taken the liberty of providing you with clothing that should match your size."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"My pleasure, Miss Hol." He sent her a friendly smile. "There are fresh towels hanging above the hamper and a telephone beside the bed. If you need anything, just press six on the phone."

"It's like a hotel."

"Yes, Miss. Sometimes, it seems to be comparable." The older man slightly bowed his head. "Breakfast will be prepared at eight."

"Again, thank you."

"Let me say, Miss, that it is quite a delight to have you staying with us."

"I hope I don't disappoint you."

"You won't." Alfred closed the door before he walked away, leaving the former Hawkgirl to her thoughts.

Shayera needed a nice hot shower to wake her up, so she headed for the bathroom. After turning the water on and testing its temperature, she stripped down and stepped inside.

The hot water pounding on her head was a welcoming experience. Too long had she been taking cold showers with a broken showerhead.

The droplets rolled over her pale skin and through her hair, which now nearly reached the small of her back, and she shivered at the occurrence. Her wings fluttered faintly, and she slightly stretched them.

Once she was satisfied, Shayera got out of the shower and wrapped her small body in a large blue towel. She made her way to the king sized bed and plopped down on it.

It was so comfortable, and she had to fight her yearning for an undisturbed and deep sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept peacefully.

Well, she'd be lying to herself if she truly believed that.

She had been in John's arms...

Reluctantly, she stood and began searching the drawers and closet for something to put on. She settled on a dark blue tee along with a pair of jeans and then started for the kitchen. It was ten to eight, but she wanted to reach the kitchen before the owner of the home got there.

She knew Alfred would make her feel as ease.

But Alfred wasn't alone. The young Tim sat at the table, watching the butler cook. She allowed her boots to make a little noise on the hardwood floor, so she wouldn't catch the teenager off guard. He didn't even flinch.

"I hope you are fond of blueberry waffles, Miss Hol."

"Yeah. Alfred makes them from scratch." The young boy sent her a small smile. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Sure."

"How do you take it?"

"Black."

Tim stood from his seat and poured the Thanagarain a cup of coffee. Along with her drink, he gave her the sugar bowl.

"Thank you," she said as she put a scoop of sugar in the hot liquid.

"I'm Tim, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Tim. I'm Shayera."

"I know." He sipped his orange juice and tapped his fingers on the table. "Almost done, Alfred?"

"Is it eight, young Sir?"

"Well..."

"Then no."

Shayera smiled at their obviously close relationship and tried picturing what Bruce Wayne would've been like as a child. After all, Alfred had raised the boy who would be Batman.

"Good morning, Sir."

The former lieutenant didn't even hear the billionaire enter the room and had accidentally swallowed a gulp of hot coffee to when he surprised her. She tried to play off her coughing and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"You okay?" Tim asked, with a hint of laugher in his voice.

She nodded.

"Can I interest you in some breakfast, Sir?"

"No, Alfred. Just coffee to go. I have a meeting."

"Very good, Sir. Perhaps you'd like to take a granola bar for the trip?"

Shayera noticed the slight annoyance in Bruce's blue eyes and almost smirked.

"I'll be back around four."

When he left the premises, Shayera asked, "Now what?"

Tim shook his head. "You've got a long day ahead of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Dick shows, you've got weight training. Once that's done, Barbara will go over some of the gadgets you'll be using, and Bruce will take care of that cell disrupter after you and Nightwing practice for a bit."

"Really?"

"Plus, you have to fit both lunch and dinner into that schedule." Tim checked his watch. "Alfred? Waffles?"

"Yes, Master Timothy." The kind man placed two plates of breakfast on the table. Tim got up and grabbed the maple syrup from the fridge.

"Then I get sleep, right?" Shy asked, half-jokingly.

"No way. It's Friday night. You're going out on patrol."

)8(


	3. Chapter 3

"Fallen Angels"

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual stuff. (coughs)

Spoilers: Through "Initiation"

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know?

)8(

Chapter 3:

"Already getting started without me? At least I know you're determined."

Shayera put the weights down and turned to face the man that had spoken. She knew that when he was suited up, he was Nightwing of Bludhaven. Now, he wore nothing more than a white tee and blue sweatpants, but she could see the distinct outline of every muscle in his arms.

He was definitely a gymnast.

He was definitely Dick Grayson.

"I don't need someone to spot me."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, which she figured would be unusual for either of Batman's adopted sons. "Maybe, but aren't you Thanagarians just as susceptible to accidents as the rest of us? I mean, you're not exactly Superman."

"Not by a long shot."

"Right. I'm Dick." He extended his hand and offered a real smile. When she shook it, she noted that he didn't hesitate before taking a good grip of hers.

"Shayera."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

When Dick took his hand back, he sat down on the bench press and let out a breath. "I'm going to guess that you can probably lift more weight than I can."

"You'd be right. I can carry the weight of three average humans."

"Around five hundred pounds, plus or minus a few of course."

"Of course."

"So I think we could skip the weight training –"

"Thank the heavens."

"– And move on to pushups and crunches."

"Damn."

He chuckled and led her to the large blue mat that sat only a few yards away.

"Let me warn you, I held the record for sit-ups on the Watchtower."

"Yeah, but who actually worked out on that satellite?"

She shrugged. "Me, Flash, and Lantern."

"Point, set, and match." He flopped down on the mat and patted the area beside him. "You've got to beat me now. I don't mean to brag, but The Flash has got nothing on me."

"I don't think he even tried. He usually pretended that he was tired and watched me do them."

Dick's smile widened. "Who could blame the boy?"

"Now Grayson, no flirting with the guest." A young and amazingly gorgeous redhead joined the duo in the cave and sent Shayera a friendly grin. "I'm sorry. Richard usually behaves himself."

"Hey, Pretty Lady," the dark-haired hero greeted warmly.

The blue-eyed beauty avoided rolling her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, Short pants."

Shayera immediately noticed the fervor in their eyes when they locked gazes. She liked to think that she and John used to stare at each other that way.

"I'm Barbara Gordon," the girl said and then met Shy's eyes. "Batgirl, if you didn't already know."

)8(

"I need to cancel that meeting tomorrow, Megan," Bruce Wayne told his secretary as he packed his briefcase. "A few things came up."

"I'll let Mr. Fox know. By the way, he left you a message saying that you better still go to Mr. Luthor's banquet in Metropolis or, and I quote, 'He'll have your head."'

"Tell him not to worry. I already have a date." The handsome billionaire winked at his assistant and pushed open the heavy oak doors, which sported the famous Wayne Enterprises symbol.

He needed to get home earlier than four o'clock, as he had previously stated. He wanted to catch the Thanagarian training, to see how much work she needed. They only had two weeks before the formal dinner, and he needed to know whether she could back him up if the situation called for it.

Although he would have Clark to cover his back, Bruce needed to know if he could rely on Shayera. She was the key to the entire arrangement; a victory depended on her alone.

Of course, he didn't want to worry the fallen soldier.

At least, not yet.

After fifteen minutes in the elevator, and ten minutes of walking to the parking garage, Bruce Wayne got to his Volvo and started the engine.

)8(

"You beat Dick by a good fifty."

Shayera smiled at Barbara and wiped her forehead with the white towel they had provided. "I forgot to mention that I'm pretty good at pushups too."

"You're upper body strength is amazing, but what happens if your hands were tied behind you're back?" Dick questioned as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, I've been trained in hand to hand combat since the age of six. My legs are pretty strong, but I guess I could toughen them a bit." The green-eyed Thanagarian reached for the two hanging rings and gripped them with her hands. With little effort, she lifted her body from the ground and forced her legs to balance straight before her as her arms stretched out to her sides. She then did a back flip from her position and landed on her feet.

Dick was in awe.

"How good are you with the uneven bars?" Tim questioned. "Maybe you could give me a few tips?"

)8(

"You arrived home early, as I had expected, Sir."

Bruce nodded and handed his sports coat to Alfred. "How is she doing?"

"Quite well. One can see that she is a little out of practice, but she managed to make a fool of Master Dick in their little competition."

"Sit-ups and pushups?"

"Yes, Sir."

Bruce allowed a small grin to come to his stiff mouth and loosened his red tie. "Did they tell her about the device?"

"I believe young Master Tim mentioned it, but she didn't ask for details."

"Good. I think I'm going to save that for tomorrow."

"What do you have in store for the lady tonight?"

)8(

Shayera sipped her water and listened to Barbara's explanations. Apparently, Batman was loaning her a few smoke bombs and other gadgets of that sort to keep in a gold-colored utility belt. Shy had to keep herself from laughing.

If he actually believed that he could get her to wear one of those...

"Last but not least, I present you with your new energy mace."

The Thanagarain's jaw dropped as her eyes examined the beautiful piece of handiwork. The craftsmanship looked so familiar to the mace that she had lost just last year.

"Batman and I nearly duplicated your old one, but there are a few new features. I added the cute gold design on the end."

She gladly took the mace from Barbara and moved her gaze to the end of the weapon; there was a small hawk that had its wings spread, as if it were soaring through the air.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Shayera raised her eyes to look at the redhead and asked, "What do I need to do to repay you?"

"You're helping us with Luthor. Personally, I think that's enough payment."

Before she could offer a smile, a figure descending down the stairs caught Shy's eye. Not surprisingly, Bruce Wayne was making his way toward the two women.

Somehow, she knew he'd be home early, to check on her.

"Forget something?" she asked sarcastically and smirked in his direction. When he didn't answer her, she couldn't help but smile more.

That night, her practice didn't end until six thirty.

)8(

Bruce had suited up minutes after dinner while Shayera took her second shower of the day. He spent those forty minutes at his computer, reading through articles about Lex Luthor and his campaign. Ironically, Lois Lane and Clark Kent had written some of them.

Batman had decided to give Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl the night off. This way, he would time with Shayera Hol, alone. She needed to get back to basics, and who better to train a lost bird than Batman? After all, he had experience in preparing lost vigilantes like her.

"Alfred said you wanted me?"

He didn't glance over his shoulder at the former Leaguer, but gave a slight nod as he closed a few of the open windows on the Batcomputer.

"What do you need?"

"Come with me." Batman stood from his seat and led her toward the closet he kept all the uniforms in. With a press of a button on his belt, one of the doors slid open and revealed a newly designed Kevlar suit.

The boots resembled the boots Hawkgirl had worn but were gold in color, and, unlike her past uniform, it possessed gold gloves like Batgirl's. The suit was a basic black but instead of a bat insignia, a gold hawk decorated the chest just above the breasts. The costume would cover her entire body except for her back, which would be bare for wing purposes. The helmet was an exact replica of the helmet she had worn before the Thanagarain Armada had invaded Earth.

All in all, it was Batman's design for the new Hawkgirl. There would be no green, red, and yellow spandex for an older, wiser, and more mature warrior.

Or hero.

"What the hell is this?" she questioned crossly and set her fists on her hips.

"Your uniform."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't just hand me a costume and expect me to be Hawkgirl again. Hawkgirl is dead! She was killed the day the Justice League had been betrayed by the Thanagarians."

"Revive her."

"No. You think Earth could trust me as readily as you have? They hate me."

Batman whirled around to face the woman and narrowed his eyes. With a frustrated tone, he yelled. "This isn't time to work through your insecurities, Shayera. I don't have the time. You signed onto this mission, and you're going to follow through; that includes this uniform, whether you like it or not. Now, suit up. We're leaving at nine."

The Dark Knight brushed past the so-called "traitor" and toward his computer without giving her a glace.

He knew he had to be cruel and forceful, or she wouldn't budge.

He knew she was afraid of what the world thought of her ... of what Lantern thought of her. She wasn't a Leaguer, but she wasn't someone Batman would willingly overlook just because of her history. Although life had proved him wrong numerous times before, Batman knew that people changed, that they learned.

Shayera Hol couldn't be any different.

Within fifteen minutes, a woman in a Kevlar suit strolled to his side. A mace had been strapped to her hip, and a mask covered her face.

She was Hawkgirl.

)8(


	4. Chapter 4

"Fallen Angels"

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual stuff. (coughs)

Spoilers: Through "Initiation"

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know?

)8(

Chapter 4:

"That was sloppy."

Hawkgirl's jaw dropped as she strapped her mace to her hip. "Sloppy? Are you kidding?"

Batman just shook his head, as if he were a father scolding a four year old. "Was it necessary to strike him so many times?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to make sure he'd stay down, and I guess idiots who steal purses from sweet old ladies really piss me off."

He raised an eyebrow. "A lot of things 'really piss you off.'"

"Maybe, but idiots top the list." The former Leaguer leaned against one of the building's gargoyles and sighed. "So this is what you do every night?" When he didn't answer, she continued with her one-sided conversation. "And yet, you manage to have a social life."

"I don't have a social life."

"That's not what the papers say."

He lifted the binoculars to his eyes and muttered, "Trips to the Rose Café and Iceberg Lounge are for publicity purposes alone."

"Not to mention relieving sexual frustration." When he sent her a glare, she returned a smile. "It's all right. I won't tell."

The Dark Knight returned to his observing and straightened his shoulders when he noticed something. "There," he pointed and lowered the binoculars.

"There what?"

"She's here."

The duo had been scoping out The Gotham History Museum, waiting for something to happen. It seemed as if the Bat knew somebody would be robbing the place that night.

"Who's here?"

"Wait for it. She'll escape through the roof entrance, along with the Jaded Cat of Cairo. Confront her there."

"And do what, exactly?"

"Get the cat back."

Hawkgirl reluctantly nodded and flew toward the museum, not knowing who or what she'd be "confronting." Knowing the Batman, he probably had gotten Batgirl to "rob" the museum and "confront" Hawkgirl. It made perfect sense.

Purr-fect sense...

"Great Thanagar," she muttered as she landed near the skylight. The cat burglar had already climbed up and onto the roof. She had a whip wrapped around her waist and a statuette in her hand.

"What is this?" she asked, with a chuckle. "Halloween?"

"Don't you wish? Sorry to disappoint you, kitten."

The thief narrowed her bright green eyes and snickered, "You do realize that this is Gotham, right? I mean, even Wonder Woman is forbidden to do anything here.

"So, are you the original Hawkgirl? Some form of her? An imposter? Or are you some little girl who wants to pretend she's Batman, and the name 'Batgirl' was already taken?"

"Maybe it's a combination."

Suddenly, the black-clad villainess cracked her whip at Hawkgirl. Fortuitously, the redhead had raised her mace just in time to block the lash. The leather whip wrapped around the handle, and the criminal tugged on her leash, ripping the mace from Hawkgirl's grasp. The weapon crashed to the roof, and the robber latched the statue to her hip.

"Now, as I was saying, I don't have time to play games, sweetheart."

"Neither do I, so hand over the cat." Hawkgirl narrowed her eyes and shifted her stance, planning to launch a strike.

She never got the chance.

Batman joined the women on the rooftop. "I can take care of this, Hawkgirl. She's of no threat."

The former Leaguer hesitated before allowing herself to listen to Batman. She then realized that he had used her to gain the Catwoman's attention.

She almost laughed.

Maybe the Bat was human after all.

"I'm of no threat? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Catwoman questioned, her eyes heated with annoyance.

Batman's blank expression hadn't changed. "I was speaking to Hawkgirl."

The criminal gritted her teeth? "Showing off your new girlfriend? If you are, you needn't bother. I don't give a damn."

"That's not my point. I'm here to make a deal. If you give me that statuette, I won't arrest you."

"What's the catch?"

"The catch is that you need to spread the word of Hawkgirl's return. I want every lowlife to know that she's working with me and not as a member of The Justice League. Let them know that she won't follow League protocol, that she's a renegade vigilante who shouldn't be taken lightly. Understood?"

Catwoman considered her options and, to Hawkgirl's surprise, handed the statue to Batman without a struggle. The Thanagarian's jaw almost dropped.

A scream sounded from the next alley. Before the other two reacted, Hawkgirl raced to her mace and lifted it.

"I think I'll handle that while you two talk." With a back flip, Hawkgirl flew off of the rooftop and into the alley where four men had surrounded a young blonde girl.

In fifteen minutes, the green-eyed heroine had tied up all four unconscious men and had freed the blonde from the danger that had awaited her.

All the while, Batman had watched her from his position on the ledge.

)8(

The next day was an easy one. Bruce Wayne was not required to be at the office, so he had spent most of the Saturday down in his cave, preparing the cell-disrupter for it's first Thanagarian test subject. He had allowed Shayera to sleep in that morning and had informed Alfred that he should prepare her a small brunch before lunch.

She didn't know that her fighting had impressed Batman the night before. It was if all her years of training in the Thanagarian Army and the years of training with the Leaguers had somehow found their way back to her body right before his eyes. She had taken those four punks out without breaking a sweat.

Even if she didn't want to be "Hawkgirl" again, Shayera was slipping back into her old patterns.

Bruce knew that having both Tim and Alfred around for her to talk to helped her quite a bit. She needed human contact, and both of Bruce's companions carried a hint of lightheartedness in their voices when they spoke to her.

Since finding Shayera only two nights ago, she had managed more smiles that morning than the morning before.

Although her face hid her feelings well, he knew she was neither forgetting the past nor forgiving herself.

She was just getting over it.

Bruce Wayne had made a reservation at the Iceberg Lounge for two at eight o'clock. To convince Luthur of a growing romance, Wayne had to convince the public first.

He knew that would be no trouble at all.

Well, once he got rid of Shayera's distracting wings.

He hadn't attended lunch at one o'clock with Tim and Shayera. He had eaten in the cave as he had placed finishing touches on the mechanism.

Now it was half-past six, and the device had been completed. Seconds ago, he had called for Shayera to join him in the Batcave.

Long before she had spoken, he had heard her walk down the stone stairs. When she had come to him, he stood and walked over to his workshop. She had her hair up in a loose bun and wore a button-down shirt and jeans.

Shayera looked comfortable.

Bruce lifted the cell-disrupter for her to see and explained. "This device, when worn properly, will manipulate the molecules of your wings, causing them to literally disappear. They'll be gone, so you won't feel them. We're not going to make them invisible."

"Where do they go?"

"The disrupter does just as its name suggests. It almost removes a few of your cells, interrupting the shape of the wings. Without all of their cells, the wings cannot exist."

"When you turn it off, is it possible for the wings to return deformed?"

"There's always a possibility."

She nodded and said, "Go ahead. Put it on."

"You'll need to remove your shirt and bra. The device will blend in but must be worn beneath the bra."

"All right." Shayera unbuttoned her grey shirt and pulled it off without embarrassment. She then turned her back to Bruce and unfastened her white bra. After placing both articles of clothing on a chair, Shayera wrapped her arms around her upper body and permitted him to do has needed.

The billionaire carefully placed the device between the two beautiful hawk wings, and she flinched from the cold steel. He touched the tiny switch, and gadget disappeared along with the wings.

Without thinking, Bruce's blue eyes lingered on the sculpted muscles of her back and the many scars she possessed. Even though they had healed wonderfully and could only be noticed by those who searched for them, he couldn't help but wonder how she had received them.

For some reason, his hand still rested where the mechanism sat.

He was the first man to see her without her trademark...

"Are they gone?"

Her voice had pulled him from his thoughts, and he answered immediately.

"Now what?"

"Be ready by seven-thirty. We're going to dinner."

An hour later, Wayne found himself outside Shayera's room, calling her name. When she didn't answer, he opened the door and found the room empty.

The black dress she was going to wear still sat on the made bed.

He knew that the hawk had flown the coop.

She had run away from Wayne Manor.

)8(

Sorry the update took so long. I was so busy.

Yeah, so I heard that she's FINALLY back. YAY! I have to watch the rerun. I must admit that I've missed the past two episodes, but heard that I hadn't missed much.

I hope the series truly improves with her return...


	5. Chapter 5

"Fallen Angels"

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual stuff. (coughs)

Spoilers: Through "Initiation"

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know?

)8(

Chapter 5:

"You wouldn't mind loaning me a cigarette, would you?"

The brown-eyed guy next to the stunning redhead sent a smile and handed her one of his cigarettes. "Need a light?" he asked and lifted his lighter.

With thankful green eyes, she allowed him to light her up, and blew out the smoke. Although she knew there were tons of unhealthy chemicals mixed in with the tobacco, she didn't really care.

It was something that could calm her down.

"You new in town?"

"What makes you ask?"

"I haven't seen you here before."

"Oh." She propped her elbows on the bar table and tousled her auburn strands. "Let's just say I'm visiting an old friend."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. Miller Genuine Draft, if they've got it." As he ordered her the beer, she almost smiled to herself. Men were easy to control with good looks and a flirtatious smile; they always seemed to be the nicest when they thought they'd get into a girl's pants.

That made her want to laugh.

The bartender set the bottle down in front of her, and she thanked him. After taking a swig of her beer, the beauty shifted in her seat and winced in pain. The area above her pelvis was still sore.

"Excuse me for a moment." She hopped off the barstool, with her bottle, and walked over to the ladies' room. When she was sure she was alone in the room, she locked the door, set her bottle on the sink, put out her cigarette, and unbuttoned her jeans.

The tattoo she had gotten just an hour ago was still red, and she figured it would be for at least a couple of days. It was the Green Lantern symbol over a pair of hawk wings; she got it to remind herself of the love, trust, and unity she had lost because of her poor decisions.

Shayera Hol lifted her eyes from her tattoo and zipped her pants. She glanced in the broken mirror and let down her long hair.

With the money Bruce Wayne had left in an envelope by her bed, she had purchased two things: a tattoo and a pair of scissors.

The Thanagarian grabbed her hair and cut it where it met her shoulders. After tossing the extra hair in the trash, she continued shaping her hair into something more manageable and proper for a lady to wear. Soon enough, her long and wispy bangs had returned, and the other strands ended at the base of her neck.

When she was done, she studied herself with approval.

She looked older.

And she looked human.

She was no longer Shayera Hol. She was Sara Hall, weapons expert from the Midway City Museum. Sara was dating billionaire Bruce Wayne of Gotham City...

Starting tomorrow.

Tonight, she'd be free. She'll drink, smoke, fight, dance, cut her hair, and just...

Be herself.

Or as close to herself as she possibly could get.

Sara ruffled her wavy auburn hair and threw the scissors in the trash. After swallowing half of the Miller Draft, she dumped the rest and let the bottle join her hair and scissors in the garbage.

Without the cute guy noticing, she slipped out of the drafty bar and onto the dark streets of Gotham.

To her surprise, Dick Grayson was leaning against his motorcycle, holding his helmet in his hands, and most likely waiting for her. He gave a thin grin and tapped the seat on his cycle. After he handed her his spare, Dick pulled his own helmet on. Without speaking, the duo hopped onto his bike.

)8(

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Bruce demanded furiously. "I told you that we were expected for dinner."

"Sorry, but I didn't feel like going." Shayera crossed her arms over her chest and returned the same glare he was giving her. "I just wanted to be alone for a little while."

"Do you not realize that this is not about you? I recruited you for this mission thinking you wouldn't have trouble following orders, that –"

"I was going to play good little soldier? Do you not have the invasion as a footnote in your analyses and reports about me? I'm not one to follow orders."

"Quit using the past as an excuse."

"Don't act as if you don't use yours the same way." Instantly, Shayera regretted ever speaking. Bruce could tell.

She had struck a nerve, and she knew it too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"Don't worry about it." Bruce turned his back to his former teammate and started for the grandfather clock.

"Listen, I admit that I was nervous about the whole date thing."

He stopped walking and slowly turned to face her.

"I've been alone for the past year. I had no contact with anyone, not a soul. Then you snuck back into my meaningless life and brought Alfred and Tim with you... Before I knew it, I was having dinner with five other people, some of which I had never met. Now you want me to be in a room with forty or fifty people? It just seemed so quick."

"I didn't give you time to adjust."

Shayera took a couple of steps toward him, lessening the distance between their forms to three feet. "It's not your fault. It's my own. Like you said, this isn't about me. I have to get over these insecurities."

Bruce allowed his blue eyes to soften slightly. "You stay in tonight. I'll have Nightwing cover your end of the city."

"That's not necessary, Bruce."

"Yes it is. Goodnight, Shayera."

"Before you go, could you shut the disruptor off?"

He nodded, and she turned around. After lifting her green shirt, Bruce slipped his hand beneath her bra and touched the invisible device. Instantly, her wings returned unharmed, and he left for his still cave.

)8(

"What would your family say if they knew you were sleeping with an alien?"

John sat up in bed and wrinkled his forehead. "What kind of a question is that?"

"I don't know." Shy followed his example but pulled the covers to her chest. "A real one?"

"You know that doesn't matter to me."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Katma. I guess I'm not your first." She let out a bitter laugh that he, unfortunately, recognized all too easily.

It was one of jealousy, and it made him chuckle.

"Okay, if origin isn't an issue, what about skin tone? I mean, I'm probably as white as they come. Red hair, green eyes..."

"Does it bother you?" he asked, almost roughly, and touched her hand.

"No. Not at all. I suppose that's part of what attracted me to you, John Stewart." She leaned in toward him and lightly kissed his cheek. "We don't have dark-skinned men on Thanagar."

He narrowed his glowing eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm your first, aren't I? Alien, I mean."

"Yeah. You are."

They never spoke of that topic again. It was a subject that they believed was left better untouched.

Shayera sat in her bed, alone, staring out her open terrace doors. The moon shone brightly into her room, but the night hadn't managed to settle her thoughts.

She missed John.

A knock sounded at her door, and she quickly wrapped the sheets around her nightgown-clad body. "Who is it?"

"It is I, Miss Hol. I brought you a nice pot of tea."

"Thank you. Come in, Alfred."

The kind butler stepped into her room, leaving the door slightly ajar, and came to her bedside. He set the tray down on the nightstand and pulled a chair to her bedside. To Shy's surprise, he had brought two saucers and teacups along with the small kettle.

"You don't mind my joining, Miss?"

"Of course not."

"I do hope you are fond of chamomile. It happens to be one of my favorites and one of the most soothing." The white-haired man carefully poured the delicious tea and handed Shayera her cup. "If you don't mind my prying, I would like to know if you found what you had been searching for on your small escapade in the city."

The redhead slightly laughed and sipped her hot liquid. With a shake of her head, she answered, "No. I didn't. I didn't find either of the things I was looking for."

Alfred nodded, but she knew he wanted to know what she was referring to.

"John doesn't live in Gotham, so finding him is out of the question. Anyway, I don't plan on ever finding him, even if I want to see him again. It's better for him if I stay away from him."

"And the other lost item, Miss?"

"Well, that would happen to be Shayera Hol of Thanagar. I don't know if she even exists anymore. I think I single-handedly murdered all of my identities. I'm not a lieutenant. I'm not a hero. I'm no one's true love. I'm no one's fiancé. I'm... I'm just really lost."

Alfred gave a sympathetic grin. "Perhaps having Batman to guide you through this dark time is more of a blessing than a curse. After all, he's had practice in maneuvering through the shadows of both the mind and reality."

"Maybe."

"Maybe is correct. Now, finish your tea and get some rest."

)8(

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short! I know they've all been small, but that's the setup for the events that are coming up when Bruce and "Sara" travel to Metropolis for Luthor's banquet. The fun begins when they fun into a few reporters, one of which didn't know Shayera was coming...

Thanks so much!


	6. Chapter 6

"Fallen Angels"

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual stuff. (coughs)

Spoilers: Through "Initiation"

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know?

)8(

Chapter 6:

"So, how about that Hawkgirl?"

Batman resisted sending his adopted son a glare but dared to answer the question with a question. "What about her?"

"She's a spontaneous little firecracker, isn't she?"

"I knew she was impulsive, so I had a feeling she'd run. That's the reason for the tracking device hidden in the cell disrupter."

Nightwing gave a slight nod and bent his knees to sit in a squatting position. He peered over the roof's ledge and into the alley below. "You know everything about everyone, don't you?"

The Dark Knight took that remark as a rhetorical question and moved his eyes to Batgirl when she joined the men near the ledge.

"The East end's clean. Not a mugger or bookie in sight. Looks like we can turn in early." The young, blue-eyed beauty smiled and took a seat beside Nightwing. "What do you say to a movie night at my place?"

"What kind of movies?" he snickered playfully and cocked an eyebrow. When she rolled her eyes, he chuckled. "Let me guess. 'In your dreams Boy Wonder.'"

"And you'd answer with a 'You know it, pretty lady.'"

"Ah, who said great minds don't think alike?"

"No one. Anyway, you're not a great mind."

Before they could start their usual lighthearted squabbling, Batman ordered them to head home. There was no need for them to be out when they could get a descent amount of sleep for a change. Plus, Dick was heading back to Bludhaven in the morning, so they needed time to...

After a quick check of Gotham Square, the Caped Crusader took the 'Mobile home but didn't spend much time in the cave. He quickly changed and headed straight for the bedrooms, which were situated on the second floor.

Shayera's door was closed, but he soundlessly opened it. Bruce crept to her bedside and gazed down on her motionless form, making sure that she was sleeping peacefully. He knew that the past couple of nights had been hard on her because she was no longer alone, in the literal sense, but surrounded by people who truly wanted to help her.

He knew that the fact would still be difficult to acclimatize to.

To his surprise, the Thanagarian groaned and groggily asked, "Checking on me?"

Bruce tried to answer, but his words got jumbled in his throat. It took him a half-second longer than usual to reply. "Alfred said you were having trouble sleeping."

Shayera sat up in bed and yawned. "Yeah. What of it?"

"I could give you a few sleeping pills."

"No thanks."

Bruce heard the woman swallow hard as her gaze moved to her comforter.

"I have to face them all, don't I?"

Although she had been very general with her statement, he knew exactly whom she was speaking of. "No. Only Clark will be there."

"But I'm sure you'll have heroes stationed outside, for surveillance purposes."

He nodded. "Yes, but none of 'us' will be there."

"Us?"

"None of the seven will be there except for you, Clark, and me."

"I see." The former Leaguer bit her lower lip and cradled her knees. "Do you think I can pull this off?"

Her question caught him a little off guard. Shayera wasn't one to ask for opinions. She proved herself to others, overcame their doubts. Since when did she care about his confidence in her? Since when did she need someone else to have faith in her?

'Since Hro Talak had broken her,' Bruce answered to himself.

"We'll see," he told frankly and headed for the door.

"Bruce," she called with a tone that seemed a bit warmer than it had before. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, noticing things that did not exist.

But why? He didn't look at Shayera Hol in that manner. He never did. Since when did he search for affection in a woman's voice?

In her voice?

He stopped to make eye contact with her in the dark room and waited.

"I can do this; I promise. I won't run again."

"Good."

"Sleep well, Bruce."

He gave a small nod and left her alone in her bedroom.

)8(

End of Part One: Gotham

Coming soon... Part Two: Metropolis

(Short, sweet, and to the point!) Now, the fun REALLY begins...


	7. Chapter 7

"Fallen Angels"

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual stuff. (coughs)

Spoilers: Through "Initiation"

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know?

)8(

Part Two: Metropolis

Chapter 7:

"How many people do you plan on having at the banquet?" The Green Lantern asked J'onn from the monitor womb of the new Watchtower. The Martian had just come relieve John of his duty. Nowadays, J'onn monitored most of the time, controlling which teams would go where. This way, not an inch of the planet went unprotected.

During the few hours that J'onn slept, or went into his Martian trance, one of the other five veterans would take The Manhunter's task.

"Batman and Superman will be inside the building."

"I presume they've been invited," John concluded and scratched his beard.

The telepath nodded. "Yes."

"Didn't Batman say he wanted others surveying the scene?"

"He did. That is why I am stationing Supergirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and myself outside the building. I hope you don't mind taking monitor duty that night."

"Not at all, but just know that I'll have a team there within minutes if anything goes wrong. That includes me, by the way."

"Of course."

Lantern offered a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I better get going... unless you need something."

"No. Thank you, John."

"Right... How is Batman planning to get to Luthor anyway? It's not as if he and Lex were roommates in college."

"I trust Batman to find a opening in Luthor's defenses, one way or another."

"Yeah. You're right. See you later, J'onn."

"Yes. Later." The Martian turned away from the ex-marine and resumed his never-ending observation duties.

Now alone, John Stewart actually had time to himself, even if he didn't want it. When he was by himself, it gave him time to think about the past and everything that had occurred within the last year. A whole lot had changed within an instant. One second, he was happy and in love. The next... although miserable, he was still in love, this time with the memory of a woman who had understood him, gotten him... A woman who John thought he had understood as well.

Needless to say, John had grown up quite a bit since the invasion. Sure, he had lived through breakups and betrayals before, but nothing that could match her significance. She had been everything to him and still was.

But he was alone. He avoided his apartment as much as possible, except when he needed the occasional change of clothes, shower, and hour of sleep. John usually stayed in his quarters on one of the many Watchtower satellites, either reading or exercising. He tried to occupy himself twenty-four/seven, as if it would help his pitiable heart.

Nothing worked. Nothing ever would. He knew that. He wasn't as naïve as many of the new members believed; he knew he couldn't just forget her.

He could feel her beside him sometimes, lying in bed and cuddled up next to him. She was the shadow that walked beside him, the heart that rung in his ears all day and night. Once in a great while, he would catch a glimpse of her turning the corner. She'd flip her auburn hair to tease him and swiftly stroll away to prevent him from seeing her face.

John would find traces of her everywhere. Her perfume had been stashed behind his shaving cream, feathers had been swept under the rug, and the menu from their favorite Chinese restaurant had been hidden beneath his phone...

The more he tried to get his meaningless life back on track, the more she'd pop up at him. It didn't matter what time it was, what day it was, she'd always manage to put a damper on his plans.

Sometimes, he couldn't blame her. Sometimes, or most of the time, he didn't want to forget her. He didn't want to throw out her perfume or the menu. He kept the feathers beneath his rug. They'd stay where they were, as if she had never left...

"You all right, Greens?"

John snapped from his thoughts and moved his eyes to meet Flash's.

"You look a little pale." Concern clearly flooded the hotshot's gaze. "Want something to munch on? I was just about to get some grub with –"

"No thanks, kid. I'm going to my room." The Lantern didn't wait for the red speedster to respond. He whirled around and briskly headed toward the stairs.

)8(

"Mr. Luthor –?"

"Please call me Lex."

The blonde twenty-some year old reporter giggled quietly and restated her question. "Lex... Have you come to grips with your past?"

"I have, actually." The sly Metropolis billionaire sat down on the imported divan and patted the cushion beside him. When she joined him, he smiled and continued. "I've come to realize how many sins I have to atone for, wrongs I have done that must be made right."

"Pardon the expression Lex, but don't you think you sound a bit 'cheesy' or 'corny.' Some of my readers say you sound like any other ex-con, any other reformed politician."

"Well, I think honesty can be quite tawdry sometimes, but that's what you get. I'm open to criticism, Mrs. Saunders."

"Miss Saunders," she corrected and crossed her shapely legs. "By criticism, do you mean all reviews? Even those made by The Justice League perhaps?"

"Even those made by the League."

"Do you find it reasonable for many people not to trust you, heroes included?"

"Of course. I had gone astray from the path of morality... several times, but I am not ashamed. All I can really do is say 'I'm sorry' and move on."

The reporter wearing the bright pink blazer and skirt stopped her recorder and set it onto the coffee table. "Off the record Lex, is there a woman you're seeing?"

"No. No there isn't anyone I'd say was serious."

The heel of her Prada shoe grazed his shin, and he couldn't help but notice. When her freshly manicured hand rested upon his knee, he had to take action.

That action took affect on the expensive coffee table...

)8(

"This is bullshit!"

Clark raised his stare to see an angry Lois Lane stomping toward him.

"Did you see this article in the Metropolis Magazine?" She threw the publication onto his desk and rested her hands on her hips. "This woman has no concept of anything Luthor's done. Fifty bucks says Sleazy Saunders slept with him."

The reporter, originally from Smallville, made a face. "What makes you say that?"

"Because she's a slut."

"I had already gathered that."

The fiery brunette came around his desk and perched herself on the edge. "Is everyone blind? Did they forget that Lex tried killing Superman?"

"Along with the rest of The Justice League..." he added with a muttered tone. "I don't know, Lois. That's why Perry got us on this story."

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "If he gets into office, you know we're all doomed. It's as good as signing a death wish.

"Who in their right mind would vote him into office anyway? I mean, we're talking about an unstable egomaniac that has worked with other insane criminals on numerous occasions." She bit her lower lip in concentration and then picked up Clark's phone.

Quickly, she dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hi. This is Lois Lane of The Metropolis Daily Planet. Is Bruce Wayne there? He's not? Really. All right. Thank you." When she hung up, a smile spread on her face.

"Did you just call your ex?"

"I did. He's on a jet, which is on its way here."

"He's coming to the banquet, then?"

"I guess so. I'm happy he is, actually."

Clark pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose with his index finger and narrowed his eyes. "What have you got in mind, Lois?"

"I don't know quite yet. Whatever it is, I bet it's going to be good."

)8(

("So?"

"So what?"

He saw his girlfriend glance at him from the corner of her eye and smiled to himself. As much as she tried to play hard to get, she was obvious.

But he didn't mind at all.

"Well, we both have the night off." The Green Lantern reached across the table and glided his gloved fingers over her knuckles. "I figured you might want to do something."

"Like what?"

John wanted to laugh; she probably believed she hid her smirk well. "I don't know."

"Sure you do, otherwise you wouldn't be asking me." The winged wonder finally made eye contact and offered a sly grin. Her foot then tapped the side of his. "If you're interested in Chinese, I think I could fit you into my schedule."

"Good. I rented a few movies, and there's kettle corn in my cabinet."

When her foot grazed his shin, she asked, "What kind of movies?"

"You have to come over to find out."

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"John? John?")

"John?"

GL groaned and sat up in his bed. He glanced at his alarm clock and noted that it was only three in the morning, Detroit time.

"John? You up, man?"

"What is it Wally?"

The young Flash sped inside and closed the door behind him. "J'onn told me to get you. Seems as if there's been a disturbance in Rome, and he wants you and me to check it out."

"Are you kidding? You know how many other people there are on this damned satellite?"

"Yeah, but that's what he wants. Anyway, we could hang out and flirt with some Italian ladies."

"Right."

)8(

"Nice place you've got here."

Carefully, Shayera lifted a heavy picture frame from a desk and studied the picture inside. It was of Bruce, Dick, and Tim.

That morning, Bruce Wayne and Sara Hall had arrived in Metropolis, a good six hours after they had expected to arrive. With the morning light sneaking its way into the penthouse, Shayera investigated her new surroundings.

"I'm glad you like it." Bruce then led the way to her bedroom. After setting her bags on the floor of her room, he said, "Get some sleep."

She nodded and bit her lower lip once he left.

Shayera ran a hand through her short hair and sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing."

)8(


	8. Chapter 8

"Fallen Angels"

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual stuff. (coughs)

Spoilers: Through "Initiation"

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know?

)8(

Chapter 8:

"I don't want to have the Lantern on monitor duty tonight, J'onn. Find someone else." Bruce's blue eyes stared straight into J'onn's orange ones and narrowed. "It isn't necessary to make this alliance any tougher than it already is."

The Martian's plain expression had not changed as he questioned, "Has she been difficult?"

"No, of course not. I believe that John may react without thinking and show up at the banquet unannounced, blowing all our covers."

J'onn disagreed. "Lantern isn't one to immediately act on impulse. Yes, he cares for her. Yes, he aches for her, but he would not jeopardize an operation to apprehend her. That much, I do know." Surprisingly, the Martian's face fell. "But I did send John and Flash to Rome on a mission early this morning."

Beside the image of J'onn on his laptop, Bruce opened another window and searched for The Green Lantern's signal. Sure enough, he found it. After sending a message, the billionaire waited for GL to reply.

Within minutes, John's cold expression appeared on the computer screen. The Detroit-born marine's radiant eyes stared directly ahead and into Bruce's.

"Lantern here."

"Report your findings," Bruce demanded more than requested, but the order hadn't bothered his teammate.

"There was a terrorist attack near the Coliseum, and several American tourists were killed. Unfortunately, it has something to do with the elections occurring in the fall."

"How do you know?"

John's shoulders actually slumped. "The police found a little girl's body, wrapped in an American flag. A letter was found in her mouth..."

Successfully avoiding showing sympathy for the child's untimely demise, Bruce motioned GL to continue.

"It said something along the lines of supporting Luthor if he entered office. The Italian government has refused releasing the information to the press but has already contacted the White House."

)8(

Shayera stretched her wings as she yawned. While checking the alarm clock and dressing at the same time, she noted that it was nearly eleven. She had slept for almost five hours.

That had to be a new record for her.

That, or Bruce had slipped something into her mocha during the flight.

Wearing gray drawstring sweatpants and a white tank, the Thanagarian quietly strode down the hallway of the Wayne penthouse but stopped just outside her host's bedroom. She heard him speaking.

"I'm pleased that they contacted The United States, but I want you and Flash to take part in the investigation. I want to know which terrorist group planted the bomb in the car. I don't think we can automatically assume that they are of Middle-Eastern origin, but it's still a likelihood."

"Understood. Didn't Luthor have a lot of influence in England at one time?" another very familiar voice said.

Shayera's breath got stuck in her throat, and she closed her eyes to focus on his voice alone.

"Perhaps we can trace every group donating to his campaign? I'm sure one of them is bound to have criminal records or terrorist connections of some sort."

Bruce concurred. "I'll have Batgirl cross reference backers and terrorist groups."

"Good. Anyway, keep your eyes peeled tonight. Lantern out."

As Bruce exchanged a few words with J'onn, Shayera started to breathe again. Hearing his voice had caused all her memories to flood back into her mind.

She couldn't help analyzing his tone, noticing the change in it. He sounded so much older and really bitter. Had she done that to him? Had she forced him to change? Had she hurt John that badly?

Shy couldn't help but imagine him sitting in the darkness, alone and pondering over everything she had done to him. He probably couldn't laugh or smile anymore.

Shayera was to blame. Or Hawkgirl was. Or his girlfriend. Or Hro's fiancé.

She didn't know anymore.

"You can come in now." The billionaire's voice interrupted her thoughts. Pretending as if she hadn't been preoccupied with the sound of John's voice, she flashed a false smile as she entered his room.

Shayera didn't even give him the chance to question what she had been doing outside his bedroom.

"I'm hungry. Let's go out to breakfast, unless you know how to cook."

)8(

"I will have Diana take monitor duty this evening, so you should not fret about it."

The Lantern nodded. "Thanks J'onn."

"You are quite welcome. Be safe."

"You too." With that, the connection was cut.

John suspended the laptop and yawned. The sun was still hanging pretty high because it was only ten after one in Italy, but he was exhausted. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, or any night for the past year.

But he didn't really want to reflect on that again.

The Green Lantern glanced around the modest hotel room and sighed. He didn't want to be in Rome, but he didn't really want to be on Earth either. It seemed that the entire planet reminded him of her.

His gaze moved to the patio doors where three birds had gathered to sing.

Birds. He needed to go someplace where birds didn't exist. He didn't want to see them flying. He didn't want to see their feathers or hear their happiness.

While he was at it, he hated women with red hair... He didn't want to see a redhead walking down the street. Even though they never possessed a pair of angelic wings, something inside of John always managed to stir with anticipation. Did he really expect her to be walking around as a civilian on a planet where most people wanted to have her head on a silver platter?

Then again, he has to admit that stranger things have happened.

But she needed to be away from Earth as well.

There was only one good thing about being in Rome. There were no Chinese restaurants in Italy.

That was nice.

With a gush of wind, a red streak whirled into the room through the terrace doors and stopped before the Lantern.

"I just had the most amazing pizza. It was incredible. And the McDonald's I had for lunch... the meat actually tasted fresh. Weird, huh? You'd think ours would be better."

GL decided to interrupt the hotshot. "I talked to J'onn, and he wants us to stick around here for a few more days."

"Sweet. We should go to a club tonight. I'm sure I could persuade a few Romans into having dinner with us. What do ya say?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but we happen to be here on business. That means no clubbing."

Flash rolled his eyes and sat down on his unmade bed. "And I thought Bats was uptight," he mumbled and crossed his arms over the lightening bolt on his chest. "What are we doing here anyway? There isn't anything we can do; the police have got it covered. Plus, only the U.S. appreciates us and lets us to help out."

GL permitted his glowing eyes to wander and noted the twin beds. His had already been made. Flash, on the other hand, had taken a quick nap earlier that day, and his wrinkled sheets were proof of it.

It almost made GL laugh. John remembered when Shy complained about making the bed in the morning. He would always do it, leaving her with the task of watching. She'd wait for him to finish before jumping back onto the bed.

She said his face turned a beautiful shade of crimson.

The funny thing is that he never got frustrated with her.

Not until he learned she had lied to him.

"What are you thinking about?"

John snapped out of his thoughts and stood. "Nothing."

"Liar. You've got a 'Something' face."

"I'm going to scout the city. See you in a bit."

"Avoiding the subject again, huh?"

Without answering, The Green Lantern flew out the room and didn't look back.

)8(

Bruce pulled on his tux coat and straitened his bowtie before calling Shayera's name. Had they wanted to be at the banquet fashionably late, they should have left ten minutes ago.

Now they'd just be late.

The billionaire touched his hair again, making sure it was to his liking and grabbed his date's shawl from the couch. When he turned toward the hallway, he was surprised to see the wingless Thanagarian staring straight back at him.

Loose curls had somehow found their way into her short auburn hair, and she was wearing a little makeup to bring out her emerald eyes. Her white, satin, Valentino dress fit her body perfectly. Because it was strapless, her strong, slender shoulders were accented, as was a hint of cleavage. The dress ended just below the knee, with a tiny slit on her left side, and she had finished the ensemble with white stiletto heels.

Bruce silently thanked that the banquet hadn't been after Labor Day. He couldn't picture her wearing anything else.

"Well Bruce, how do I look?"

"Like my date should."

She smiled slowly walked to him. "I'm going to guess that the remark was a compliment." Shayera took the white shawl from his hands and wrapped her shoulders in it.

"One of the highest."

"Well, I always knew you were arrogant. I just didn't think you looked at your women in the same manner."

Bruce was speechless. She had said, 'Your women?' Shayera wasn't his.

She stepped to the side and offered her elbow. "Shall we go, Mr. Wayne? We wouldn't want to keep Lex and his power hungry friends waiting."

The billionaire linked his arm with hers. "Miss Hall, nothing would give me greater pleasure."

"Other than taking down that bald bastard and revealing his dirty tricks to the rest of the world, of course."

Sometimes she could be so blunt.

"Of course."

And, surprisingly, she knew him rather well.

He had always known that she had been an essential member of the team.

That is why he was one of the four who had voted to keep her after the invasion.

Unlike Diana.

And Clark.

Now it was time to face the toughest critic of all: Lois Lane.

Nothing like a reporter to blow your cover...

Together, the duo walked to the penthouse's elevator and headed for the limousine. Bruce had tried to study her actions.

Her green eyes were discreetly darting from side to side, and she was rubbing her hands.

Obviously, she was nervous.

But he knew she was ready.

)8(


	9. Chapter 9

"Fallen Angels"

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual stuff. (coughs)

Spoilers: Through "Initiation"

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know?

)8(

Chapter 9:

Diana rubbed the back of her neck as she took a seat in the new chair of the Watchtower's monitor womb. After sipping her hot mocha, she logged onto the computer and established connections with J'onn, Supergirl, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Superman, and Batman.

She knew that the team needed to keep a close eye on Luthor, for this election could mean the doom for their nation and, possibly, the world. After all, she knew the Justice Lords had killed the President Luthor in their world... She didn't want the same to happen here, even if they did loathe him.

On the television closest to the computer screen, Diana flipped the stations to get coverage of the banquet. Although it was not a Republican or Democratic Convention, it had received quite a bit of attention. But that didn't surprise her; who wouldn't be interested in an ex-convict's banquet?

Reporters were interviewing company owners, billionaires, other candidates, entertainers, and political officials as they entered the giant mansion. Luthor hadn't prevented the media from standing outside his house; after all, he had invited Lois Lane to interview him.

Everyone from Donald Trump to Tom Cruise to Bruce Wayne was in attendance that night, but she didn't want to see Bruce. They had experienced a "falling out" just a little while ago, and she couldn't help but still feel anger for him.

Finally, his limousine pulled up to the house, and he stepped out first. Wearing a perfectly tailored tuxedo, Bruce flashed his faked smile and offered a slight wave to the cameras. He then offered his hand to the woman still in the car, helping her out.

The princess's jaw dropped as her heart stopped beating.

"That –"

)8(

"– Son of a bitch!" John screamed at the computer screen and stood from his seat. His temper woke Flash from his sleep, causing him to bolt up in bed.

"Whoa. What happened?" The speedster darted his eyes around the room and then settled them on Lantern. "GL?"

"Look!" Although it was half-past two in the morning, John had stayed up to watch the reports being sent to him from Wonder Woman. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What?" Flash groaned and came to join him at the computer. "So what? It's Bruce with... Oh my God."

"That bastard. He got her to help him out. He knew where she had been hiding all this time. Damn him, and damn her. Damn that –"

)8(

"Sara?"

It had taken Shayera a few seconds to realize that Bruce was talking to her, since he was calling her by her false name, but tried to quickly recover from her daydreaming state by sending him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

"Good. Let's get this damned thing over with."

The black limousine stopped and the young boy waiting for the guests' arrivals opened the door. Bruce stepped out, with a smile plastered on his face, and waved to the herds of reporters and cameras that had moved their focus onto him. Within the next few seconds, he reached for her hand and helped her out of the car.

Her stiletto heels touched the pavement, and she could feel her knees' desire to buckle. Bruce's strong hand kept her alert as they made their way to the French doors of the giant mansion. When they were opened for the couple, Bruce and "Sara" stepped inside and were greeted by celebrities and politicians. Although the entire ballroom had been filled with guests, the detective in her already spotted the intended targets: Lex Luthor, Lois Lane, and Clark Kent.

She let out a breath of anxiety and felt the tension leave her shoulders. Nothing would make Shayera ruin this night; she couldn't let Bruce down... again.

"Bruce? So glad you could make it," Luthor greeted and eyed Sara with an interested expression. "Didn't think you'd show."

"Well, let's just say I'm the curious cat."

The bald politician chuckled and handed the duo filled champagne glasses. "Who is this lovely woman on your arm, Bruce?"

"Sara Hall, meet Lex Luthor. Luthor, Sara."

Without hesitation, she extended her hand. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Luthor."

"Please. Call me Lex."

She gave a forced but impressive smile. "Okay, Lex."

"Don't go away. I need to speak to a few colleagues, but I want to learn about that beauty." He turned on his heal and headed back to the bar, where other politicians were stationed.

"Well, well. Look what the wind blew in from Gotham."

Both Sara and Bruce glanced to their right to see Lois and Clark walking toward them. Lois wore a grin that outdid Clark's; after all, Clark wasn't smiling.

"Good to see you too, Lois," Bruce said as the reporter pulled Sara's date into an embrace. Clark watched with an expression that resembled jealousy. "How've you been?"

As the two friends entered a hollow conversation of their lives, Sara's gaze moved to the marble floor. She could feel the Kryptonian's eyes on her, searching for answers that his x-ray vision would never find.

When Bruce noticed, he intervened. "How rude of me. I forgot to introduce you to my beautiful date." The billionaire carefully used his index finger to lift her chin and grinned at her. "Sara, these two amateurs work for me at The Daily Planet. Meet Lois Lane and Clark Kent."

Lois immediately extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yes. Very nice." Sara took it and faked a smile. "I've read your work. It's very good."

"Thank you. Unfortunately, Bruce hasn't mentioned you to me. What field are you in?"

Before Bruce could answer, Hall did. "I work at the Midway City Museum as a weapons caretaker, specializing in both ancient and modern armaments."

"That's interesting. Bruce has never dated a weapons expert."

Sara noticed the glare Bruce had shot Lois and the sly smirk the reporter gave in response.

"Hope you don't mind my stealing your date for a few minutes. We need to catch up. Smallville, keep the lady company."

Once their companions were out of hearing rage, Clark dropped the silent act. "What are you doing here?"

She answered honestly. "Bruce asked me to help. Why does it matter?"

"It's not protocol for him to just have a woman help spy without letting the rest know, especially when that woman had spied on those who trusted her."

"Last time I checked, he didn't consider himself a real member anyway." She discreetly took a step away from the man of steel and continued, "What makes you think he'd follow your protocol? You and I both know him better than that."

"Actually, I don't doubt that for one second."

The redhead drew in a breath and sipped her sparkling champagne, knowing exactly how he had meant the statement.

And for someone who didn't care what others thought of her, the remark had been a dagger to her empty heart.

She knew it was true; she knew Batman, Flash, Superman, J'onn, Diana, and Lantern better than any other person, except for Batman, could. Days and nights were spent investigating them and learning their identies, their weaknesses, and their strengths. Lieutenant Hol had even sent pages of reports to her commanding officer, giving the Thanagarian Army access to the lives of the six people she can come to love the most.

She hadn't only betrayed her friends.

Lieutenant Hol had betrayed Hawkgirl.

She had betrayed Shayera, John's Shayera.

She had betrayed herself.

"Stand sharp, Sara. We've got eyes everywhere."

Instantly, she found her own eyes searching the room. She spotted J'onn standing near the entrance to the kitchen with a human disguise. Supergirl had perched herself near one of the windows, and Sara figured the other two lookouts were stationed in the trees of the property, observing the guests who were arriving. When she turned to face Clark again, she was surprised to see that he had left her alone.

She had figured that Batman was the only one who did that.

When a warm hand took hold of her elbow, she resisted the instinct of punching whoever it was and whirled around to face him instead. When she realized it was just Bruce, she relaxed.

"He wasn't too happy to see me," she muttered and finished her glass. "Can't say that I was too surprised by that."

The billionaire looked at someone from the corner of his eye, most likely Clark, and whispered, "Get over it," into her ear. His breath on her earlobe sent chills down her spine, so she slowly pulled away. "You're here to do a job, not get his opinion."

The corner of her mouth perked up. "Is it just me, or is there a bit of a rivalry going on between you two." When he didn't answer, she added, "If I were anyone but myself, I'd advise you to play nice."

"But you are who you are."

She nodded. "That must explain why I'm here."

)8(

"So, she's gorgeous. Where'd you pick her up?"

Bruce slightly narrowed his blue eyes and guided the lavender-clad Lois to a corner that no one had inhabited. Before he could speak, she did.

"Obviously, you don't want her to be alone for too long. You'd be a little more nonchalant with your interrogation tactics if it didn't bother you." Lois's bright eyes peeked over at their dates and raised an eyebrow. "A girl that's dating you needs to learn how to take care of herself, you –"

"This isn't a social call, Lois. You know that."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"Steer clear of Lex for the time being."

"But –"

"We've got operatives taking care of everything."

Her jaw almost dropped. "What do you think he's up to?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, we don't have much time to get to the bottom of it."

The reporter blew her bangs from her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you better get back to your girl. It looks as if she's not having a good time."

)8(

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Batman, maybe?"

John scowled at his companion and immediately used his ring to suit up. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to blow this Popsicle stand."

"Whoa. Wait a minute, Greens. Let's do something I never do: Let's think about the predicament rationally." Flash shoved his partner onto the bed and sat down next to him. "What if Bats needed a spy on the inside?"

"Not the best choice of words, kid."

"Okay. Bare with me." Flash sighed and cracked his knuckles. "Let's say he needed a woman to go undercover, right? Well, he can't get Diana, Barbara, or Kara for obvious reasons. You following?" When his only reply was Lantern's radiant eyes blinking, he persisted. "Hawkgirl wears a mask and has wings. Lex wouldn't think twice about her."

"That's not the point."

"But isn't it? I mean, GL, don't you think Old Bruce is playing it a little smart? Who in the world wouldn't trust that knock-out?" When John sent another frown, Flash winced. "Alright, another bad choice of words, but you caught my drift, right?"

The hotshot stood and crossed his arms over the lightening bolt on his chest. "It hurts me too, knowing that he's been keeping her whereabouts a secret all this time, but I trust him with my life. I know that he wouldn't do anything to put the team at risk. If nothing else, Bats is the brains of our operation, whether J'onn and Supes like it or not."

John slightly nodded and set his hands on his knees. "I'm almost embarrassed to say that you've got a reasonable argument."

The Flash smiled and tabbed on his head with his right index finger. "See. This thing does come in handy once in a while."

"Yeah. Once in a while."

)8(

Bruce led his companion to a vacant table and handed her another glass of champagne. Just before she could raise it to her plump lips, he stopped her.

"Keep sipping it but take longer to finish it. This way, you look as if you're busy, but you're not getting yourself drunk."

"Thanks for the tip," she mumbled and brushed a few curls from her eyes. "How do you expect me to get his attention anyway?"

"Well, I hypothesized that we should –"

"Blackball that thought, Bruce. I've got a better idea. Forgive me." Without warning, Sara threw the rest of her alcohol into his face and yelled. "How dare you! Just because you were born with a silver spoon in your big mouth doesn't mean you can treat me like trash." Angrily, she set the glass on the table, grabbed her purse, and dramatically stomped over to the bar.

All the while, Bruce had to keep himself from laughing.

)8(

"Scotch, and make it a double."

Lex Luthor felt his thin lips shape a grin as a quiet chuckle escaped his throat. He found himself joining Sara Hall's side without a moment's hesitation.

"I take it that you and Bruce have experienced a..."

"Break-up?" she snapped and downed the shot. After slamming the glass onto the bar, she wiped her green eyes of the tears that had slipped that had formed and tousled her auburn strands. Then she let out a sigh.

"If there is anything I can do..."

Sara laughed. "Ha. You're probably no better than he is: A sad mama's boy who always gets want he wants."

"Well, at least I'm ahead of him by one characteristic." Lex offered a smile and permitted his eyes to take a peek at her petite, but pleasing, cleavage without her noticing. "I don't want you to spend your first night in Metropolis in tears."

"How did you know it was my first time here?"

"Because I would have seen you before. Rumors say you are a weapons expert..."

"And you used to bid on weapons." She smiled. "Logical."

"Yes. It is, isn't it?"

"It may even be interesting, Lex." She took the wine glass from his hand and sipped it. "So keep talking."

)8(


	10. Chapter 10

"Fallen Angels"

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual stuff. (coughs)

Spoilers: Through "Initiation"

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know?

Thanks for all the reviews!!

)8(

Chapter 10:

"Are they fake?"

John blinked, removing his stare from the abyss, and glanced at Flash. "Excuse me?"

"Her wings. Are they fake? I mean, I figured you'd know 'cause of your relationship with her." The kid then bit his lower lip. "Unless you two weren't on that level yet..."

"They're real," GL interrupted and scratched his hairy chin. "Batman must have discovered a way to conceal them."

Flash nodded. "Where do you think she's been all this time?"

His teammate shrugged. "I have no idea."

After a few moments of silence, Flash added, "Is it just me, or are we even more depressed than we were just thirty minutes ago?"

"How do you mean?"

"It's like we're being teased. She's there, with one of our teammates, but she's still so far away."

John moistened his lips and stared at his right hand, the one Hro had broken. "It's not just you." GL stood and pressed the comm-link in his ear. "Lantern to Diana."

"I read you, Lantern."

"Dispatch another combatant to take my place in Rome."

Flash's eyes widened. "What? I don't think that's such a –"

"Shut up, Wally." John then returned to his conversation with the Amazon. "Can it be done?"

"I got specific orders not to –"

"Can it be done, Princess?"

There was a pause before Diana answered. "Yes. I'll send Caption Atom. Wait for him to arrive, and then you are free to go to Metropolis."

"Good."

Diana gave a heavy sigh. "I don't agree with your request, Lantern, but I know I wouldn't be able to stop you. I don't want Flash all alone in Italy either; that's an catastrophe waiting to happen."

John smiled to himself and glanced in his partner's direction.

)8(

"I know her."

Clark finished his rum and coke and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Sara Hall. I think I've met her before." Lois leaned back in her chair and rubbed her chin. "She looks so familiar."

"Funny. I don't recognize her."

"Of course not, Smallville. I'm good with faces, and your memory is not as good as mine."

Kent had to stop himself from laughing out loud. If she only knew how blind she could be sometimes...

Suddenly, Sara Hall tossed her drink in Bruce's face and stomped off in the direction of the bar. Both Lois and Clark's mouths dropped, and the billionaire gracefully picked up a napkin and wiped his face as he made his way to the reporters' table.

"What was that about?" the fiery brunette questioned her ex-boyfriend when he got within hearing range. "What did you say to her?"

Bruce didn't answer. It was if he had turned into Batman before their eyes.

"Maybe you should get yourself cleaned up?" Clark suggested and motioned toward the stairs. "The restrooms are that way."

Without a single word, Bruce Wayne walked away, but Clark knew he wouldn't be by the sink for long.

He'd be somewhere else in the house.

)8(

"So, you came alone to your own party?" Sara asked and sipped a little more of her wine. "I'm sorry to say that I find that a little odd."

He laughed, and she somehow knew it was practiced. "Well, we aren't all Bruce Wayne."

"Thank God." She then took hold of his left wrist to check the time on his watch. "It's two."

"So? Where have you got to be?"

The green-eyed wonder raised an eyebrow. "In bed. It's late."

"Whose bed? Wayne's?"

Sara narrowed her eyes, instinctively, and had to force herself not to scowl.

All men were scoundrels... or at least most of them.

"Why does it matter to you?" she countered, anger burning in her veins. How dare he act as if she were some common whore...

"Because I was contemplating over taking you to a late lunch/early dinner tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Actually –"

He interrupted. "Five o'clock it is. My place. You already know how to get here, right?"

"Sure," she agreed and strained a grin.

"Great."

"Sara," Bruce called and took hold of her elbow. "We've got to go."

"She may not be ready to go, Bruce."

"Don't be so sure."

"Actually, I am. Lex, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you soon. Come on, Bruce."

Together, the couple left Luthor's mansion without glancing back. Sara didn't want to see any of the Leaguers, Lois, or Lex as she breezed passed them. After getting in the black automobile, both parties dropped their acts.

"Find anything?"

While she had distracted the host, Bruce had gone to the bathroom to clean himself off. What the guests didn't know was that he had searched the house during those twenty-seven minutes.

"No. He has an elaborate security system, intended to keep Superman out."

"But Batman could surely slip through, correct?" She sighed and gently tousled her auburn strands.

"There was nothing."

"So –"

He interrupted, "You have to do your job tomorrow. I'm sure you've been prepared to go beyond the call of duty."

Shayera's green eyes widened. "What is that supposed to mean?" When Bruce didn't answer her, she repeated the question, in a lower tone. Again, he did not answer.

She turned her head from him and sifted her gaze to the trees they were passing, not knowing how to react to his scrutiny. If one didn't know her story, maybe the conjecture was plausible.

"Is that what he's been telling you? That I used him? That all I wanted was a warm body to curl up next to? Because I was lonely? Because I hadn't fucked someone in nearly five years?"

"He hasn't said a word, and that isn't how I wanted it to sound."

"You bastard." Shayera tightened the white shawl around her shoulders and pulled herself into a fetal position. "How dare you..."

"Didn't the Thanagarians train their spies to separate love and sex? I didn't think the matter would bother you."

"Where is this coming from, Bruce? I thought that –"

"I'm trying to understand your training, Shayera. I need to know if you can handle it." He gave her a sideways glance. "I don't what you to..."

"Get hurt?" she finished. "It's too late. I hurt myself a long time ago."

He slightly nodded, and they didn't say another word until they reached his penthouse.

When they arrived, he mumbled the words "Let's go," signaling her to get out of the car. She walked ahead of him, making sure that he couldn't see the pain written in her mascara-bled eyes.

Shayera wasn't one to cry. She wasn't one to care what others thought of her.

And she kept telling herself that.

"I'm going to take a shower," she stated and headed for her room. Twenty minutes later, she stepped back out, wearing a pale-green chemise she found in a drawer; it had probably belonged to either Selina Kyle or Lois Lane before her because it was too small for Diana and her two 'friends.'

The entire penthouse apartment had been darkened, but she dared to walk to Bruce's room and give him a piece of her mind.

Without knocking, she opened the door, unafraid of the batglare that she'd most likely receive.

To her surprise, his bed was empty, but his windows were wide open, permitting the curtains to flutter in the night's cold air.

)8(

"Find anything?" Superman asked the Dark Knight as he landed on the roof of the Daily Planet.

"No. I managed to get past most of the security before my leave would have been suspicious."

"You're lucky most people were paying attention to your date. By the way, why the hell did you bring her?"

Batman narrowed the eyes of his cowl, and Superman didn't hesitate to do the same.

"I'm not an official member of the League. My motives are not yours to question."

Superman grunted and folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe not, but she once was. That, unfortunately for you, makes her my business."

"She's resigned, and thus severed all ties with you and the others." Batman turned his back to his part-time partner and started to walk toward the ledge, but a female voice stopped him.

"What do you mean she's resigned?" Lois's voice yelled as she quickly joined the heroes. "That Sara Hall is Hawkgirl?"

"Lois –"

"Smart idea, Boy Scout. Get the press involved. That's just what she needs before her interrogation of Luthor. "

"She's meeting with him tomorrow?" Lois asked and turned to look at the man Batman knew she loved.

"Lois –" Superman started, but Batman interrupted again.

"Did you bring her?"

"No." The Man of Steel shook his head. "Batman... you better know what you're doing." With that, he flew away, leaving the ex-lovers on the rooftop.

"Are you dating her...for real?" Lois asked and stood face to face with the Bat. "Because, if you are, that's just –"

"What, Lois? Horrible?"

"I was thinking along the lines of revolting, but we'll go with yours."

Batman sized her up and turned away.

"Hold on! How the hell can you trust her? She's a traitor, for Christ's sake! I don't understand."

The Caped Crusader whirled around to face the nosy reporter again and spewed, "Of course not, Lois. There are some things that you'll never know, and Hawkgirl is one of them."

Her expression shared that she was both surprised and hurt. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Because he was Batman and because he didn't have an answer, he didn't reply. Instead he jumped off the rooftop and shot his grapple gun.

Ten minutes after meeting with BOTH Lois and Clark, Batman entered his penthouse. Ten minutes after that, he had changed and was headed for the kitchen.

The entire place was pitch black, and he figured he'd look in on Shayera after finding a bottle of water. He was really –

"Thirsty?" her voice asked from the darkness of the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen table with a shot glass in hand and a half-empty bottle of what looked like Jack Daniels on the table. Shayera poured herself a glass, swallowed it, and sighed. It was then when Bruce realized she hadn't switched off the disruptor.

"I see you found the liquor cabinet."

"No question to why you are the greatest detective on Earth. Your keen observations are so insightful." Shayera skipped the tedious pouring and drank straight out of the bottle.

"You're drunk."

She laughed. "That's good, Detective. Now what am I thinking?" When he didn't answer, she laughed harder and stood from her seat. "No. Nothing is the wrong response." Shayera stumbled to him, and he grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Shayera. You need to get to bed."

The Thanagarian chuckled. "Wow. You are the best detective." Unexpectedly, Shayera's lips covered Bruce's, and for the first time, he didn't know how to respond.

)8(


	11. Chapter 11

"Fallen Angels"

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual stuff. (coughs)

Spoilers: Through "Initiation"

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know?

Thanks for all the reviews!!

A/N: I want to warn you in advance. This chapter gets a bit explicit. If that makes you uncomfortable, try to skip over it…

)8(

Chapter 11:

The Green Lantern raced through Metropolis's skies, heading straight for Wayne's penthouse apartment. Nothing would keep him from seeing her, not even the big, bad Bat.

"Stop Lantern," he heard the Martian telepathically order but ignored it; he didn't have the time for him. But, to his surprise, J'onn appeared in his path, just a few blocks from where SHE was staying.

"You lied to me," John accused and slowed to a stop.

"I did not lie. I did not even mention her."

Still hovering in midair, he gritted his teeth. "Exactly. You both wanted to hide her from me! Why? What right do you have to control who I do and do not see?" GL landed on the pavement and sent daggers with his radiant eyes. "Since when do we keep secrets? Isn't that what nearly tore us apart the last time?"

J'onn followed. "Well, if we use your logic, why hadn't you and Shayera shared your relationship with the rest of us? Why did you find it necessary to conceal it for as long as you did?"

"Because it was nobody's God damn business!"

The Martian's glowing eyes didn't waver from the Lantern's. "Perhaps we found that this was none of your 'God damn business' as well." He shook his head. "Batman warned me of your temper, and I assured him that you were not one to act on impulse. How foolish I had been to have confidence in you."

"This is different."

"Is it?"

John gritted his teeth. "This involves her. She's the reason I'm –"

The Martian interrupted, "Incapable of getting a good night's rest? Seeking a transfer from Earth? Irritable? Tell me when to stop, John."

The Lantern swallowed hard and moved his gaze to the cement. "She's the cause of all my frustration, my…"

"Depression and desperation," J'onn finished. "How do you think she must feel? She's been alone for the past year, and you've had your friends for support. She had no one."

"That's not the point."

"Perhaps it is not, but I know she is lost. And seeing you would only make matters worse. Shayera must find herself before either of you confront the other."

The former marine allowed his shoulders to slump, and he sat down on the sidewalk. J'onn joined his companion and settled an assuring touch on his left shoulder. In his strong hands, the Lantern hid his face and fought his upcoming tears.

"I need her in my life, J'onn," he muttered, his words barely audible. "I just don't function without her."

"I understand, but you must have faith. If it is meant to, it will be."

"She's so close; I can feel her. I can smell her and can practically taste her."

"I know." After a short pause, J'onn added, "We must go."

"Were Flash and I the only two not told?"

"No. Batman had only informed me, for safety purposes."

)8(

Bruce pulled himself away from Shayera and tried to mull over what had just occurred. She had kissed him…

Shayera opened her bright eyes, her chest quickly rising and falling. A tear had slipped down her cheek, and she looked as if she were about to collapse if she did not have someone to balance her. So, he loosened his grip on her arms and waited for an explanation.

It never came.

She took a step toward him, invading his personal space, and nestled her chin in the crook of his neck. Her lips grazed his skin, and, to his astonishment, he didn't stop her. Her arms wrapped around his torso as her kisses got bolder. She followed a trail that other women's glossed lips had traveled before.

When her silk chemise pressed against his bare upper body, he shivered and couldn't help pulling her closer. Shayera obviously took notice and brought her lips to his once more.

This time, the kiss deepened quite a bit.

)8(

"So, we strikin' tomorrow, Red?" a female voice questioned from the darkness of the room.

"We are," she answered her partner and crossed her perfect legs. "No one will see it coming."

"I just wish we could get on with it," their ally said as he flipped his double-headed coin. The sound rang through her dark quarters as they all watched the metal reflect the moonlight.

She smirked. "I know, but we must wait. If we had made our move tonight, it would have been suspicious. Lane and Kent would've written some nonsense of Lex staging his own kidnapping."

Red's best friend wrinkled her forehead. "I don't like those two. They seem to always meddle where there shouldn't be meddlin'."

"Maybe, but they won't be a bother. After all, we're not killing Luthor. We're just borrowing him."

The male snickered. "Isn't it ironic how he's being attacked by his own kind and doesn't even know it?"

"Yes, but if we want him in office, we need to prove that he's no friend of ours."

"I like the way ya think, Red."

"What a coincidence. I do too."

)8(

Bruce laid her down on the kitchen table, knocking the whiskey bottle and empty glass to the floor. His hands slid the straps of her green chemise from her shoulders as her nails dug into his muscular back. When he crawled on top of her, she tightened her legs around his hips, forcing him closer.

He felt so warm, but cooler than a Thanagarian. Although it was different, he felt so familiar… like John.

His mouth moved from her jaw line and to her chest as he pushed her farther up the table. When his lips touched her abdomen, she bit her lower lip and clutched the edge of the table. Bruce's hands ran over her thighs and to her underwear.

It was then when she lost it.

"I can't!" she screamed, sat up, and scuttled away from him. When he made eye contact, she shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry. I can't. I don't… I'm sorry, Bruce." The tears continued to slide down her cheeks as she slowly got off the table.

She made her way to her room and didn't look back to see the expression her host was wearing.

She didn't want to know what he thought of her.

After shutting the door behind her, Shayera crawled onto her bed, wrapped her arms around one of her pillows, and cried. She couldn't hide her pain any longer; it was becoming too difficult.

She'd been hiding for so long. Everything she had been feeling was erupting through her quiet sobs, and seeing J'onn and Superman had caused it.

As did John's voice…

"Shayera?" she heard Bruce call gently, or as gently as he could ever sound. The door opened, and he stepped inside.

Although her body longed for some sort of contact, almost any kind of caress, she couldn't help resisting her urges. Her body, her heart, her mind, and her soul were only meant for one man… a man who most likely despised her.

"Are you –?"

"Okay?" she finished for the billionaire and sat up to face him. "Do I look okay, Bruce? Just a few seconds ago, I was about to let you fuck me, and I couldn't." Because he kept silent, she continued. "As a Thanagarian spy, lieutenant, or whatever you want to call me, I had learned to separate love and fucking. When I… When John and I…"

Shayera lowered her eyes and hugged her knees, not wanting to go on with her explanation.

But she knew that she owed him one.

"Because I fell in love with John, I can't. Lovemaking is done with someone I care for." She ran a hand through her wavy strands and sighed. "I'm sorry that I was going to use you."

"Don't be."

"Well, I figured you've already screwed half of Gotham, so I'd just be another notch on your belt." When his eyes widened ever so slightly, Shy couldn't help smiling. "Don't think you didn't deserve that remark."

Bruce didn't move his eyes from hers. "Can you handle Luthor? I can't have you back out now. We're way too close."

"I just need to sleep on it."

"Then sleep."

)8(

"What gives him the right to get her involved?" Diana demanded and slammed her fist onto the table. She, Superman, the Lantern, and J'onn had settled in their meeting room, discussing Batman's unanticipated actions. "Shouldn't he have asked the League's permission? Shouldn't we have voted on it?"

"And what would have come of it, Princess?" GL countered. "Just because you're pissed that Bruce didn't pick you to go doesn't mean that we needed to vote. Have you forgotten that Batman has been working in Gotham for longer than we've existed? As far as he's concerned, this is an assignment his team is executing."

"I concur. We are not a governing force, Diana. If Batman wishes to carry out an infiltration and information extraction mission, then let him." The Martian sipped his water and then added, "He did not inform me of working as a mole for us. He had only told me that he would be there."

"With her," Superman attached. "He told you about Shayera."

"Yes. He did."

"But you decided not to tell the rest of us," Diana stated, matter-of-factly. "Why is that?"

The Green Lantern answered. "Because Batman didn't want us to know. He knew a few of us would have been uncomfortable with her presence." He then paused before muttering, "Batman was afraid that I was going to learn of her whereabouts; so, the fewer people with information, the better."

"It doesn't make it right," Diana pointed out. "Batman shouldn't run as a rouge vigilante."

"I'm sorry, Princess, but hasn't Batman been a rouge since he first made his debut in Gotham City?"

She narrowed her eyes. "If I'm not mistaken, I think you agree Batman's actions, Lantern."

"No. I think he went about it the wrong way, but I don't think he could've found a better, more capable woman for the job."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I happen to have the same opinion." She rose from her chair and headed toward the door. "Who better to be an infiltrator than one who had once infiltrated the Justice League?"

)8(

The doorbell rang, and Lex hurried out of his seat to answer it. Since he was having a private meal for two, a meal that had already been set on his dinning room table, and he had given the butler, the chef, and the maids the night off.

He and Sara would be alone.

The entire night.

Lex straightened his pale blue collar and cleared his throat before opening the door. He wanted to look good… so he could eventually feel good as well.

Sara Hall stood there, eyeing the lamp stationed outside his door. Her hair had been pulled back with an antique clip, and she wore a pink satin skirt with black heels and a black top. When she noticed that he was watching her, she sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry. It's just really intricate."

"It's all right. Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me." Sara stepped over the threshold and watched him close the door. "Sorry I'm a little late. Traffic was rough today."

"You're fashionably late," Lex corrected, took her elbow, and led her into the parlor. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Water?"

He snickered. "All right. A martini it is."

She provided a slight chuckle and put her purse on one of his couches. "Two olives, if you don't mind."

"You've got it." Luthor started mixing the drinks and grinned at her. "So, where's Wayne this evening?"

"In a business meeting. He thinks I'm shopping. I actually have his credit card." When Lex offered a look of confusion, she continued. "He doesn't mind my outbursts. He finds me surprisingly fulfilling, even if I'm spontaneously embarrassing to him."

After pouring two martinis, Lex handed Sara hers and sipped his own. "I hope you like cold pheasant. My cook does a wonderful preparation."

"Sounds delectable… Lex, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

The redhead took a seat near on the couch and crossed her legs. "I've been wondering about your past and the links you've had with notorious criminals. Have you severed all connections with them?"

The rich man sat down next to her and placed a hand over hers. "Of course. I've learned that there are more important things in life than money and vengeance."

"Things like power?"

"You're quite witty, Ms. Weapons Expert."

"Thank you, but why do you think Bruce likes me so much? I mean, if you didn't pay any attention to my striking features."

A laugh escaped his throat. "And conceited too. Well, Miss Hall, I believe I'm beginning to notice the attraction."

She raised a perfect eyebrow and countered, "Well, I think it's about time. Those of us who know we're better than the rest should stick together. Don't you think so?"

"Interesting. Is that why you're dating Bruce?"

Sara slipped her hand out from under his and placed it on his knee. "Not exactly." Her manicured fingers slowly crept up his thigh as she whispered, "I'm screwing him to know how it feels to fuck money, and dating him to get to you."

Lex immediately narrowed his eyes, not knowing where her words were heading.

But, for some reason, he was paying more attention to where her hand was going.

"You see, I've always had a thing for the bad boy. I liked the black leather, the motorcycles, the rebels… the politicians." Her tongue touched his ear ever so slightly, and he thought for sure that he'd come if she did it again. "But you're the ultimate bad boy, Lex; the one who has tried to kill the ultimate Boy Scout."

He growled. "Don't bring him into this."

"Tell me that you've worked with the Joker."

"Why?"

"Because it would be such a turn on."

"Well I have… on several occasions."

"And tell me honestly, are you still?" Sara's hand slid over the crotch of his pants and to his abs.

He tried not to tremble. "No. I've quit that sort of business."

Sara finished her drink, set the glass on the table, and straddled him. "That's too bad." Her mouth covered his, and she instantly forced her tongue into his mouth, displaying an almost primal hunger that he didn't mind at all. She took his drink from his hand and set it on the end table. As they kissed, he didn't notice Sara slip a translucent powder into his drink.

When his hands began on a path to her ass, she slightly pulled away and whispered, "I'll be right back." Sara crawled off of him and walked toward the hallway, where the bathroom was.

But she never made it.

Someone snickered a "Yoo-hoo," and snagged her attention. Because she had turned, she had received a punching glove to the face and was sent through the wall of the next room.

Lex jumped out of his seat but was pulled back by vines that had suddenly sprouted from this floor. A woman then took the same position Sara had claimed just seconds earlier.

This one, he had unfortunately met before.

"Hello, Lex. Miss me?" Poison Ivy asked. "Because we've missed you."

Almost in unison, both Harley Quinn and Two-Face appeared behind the meta-human; both were sharing a smirk similar to Ivy's.

"What is this? What do you want?" Luthor demanded, although he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"What do you think we want, Lexy?" Quinn questioned as she forced the punching glove back into the barrel of her gun. "Think real hard."

"Don't worry, Harl. He is. I can feel it." Ivy rolled her hips over his and chuckled. "I didn't know you liked redheads, Lex. You should've given me a call."

"Go to Hell."

"Maybe we'll be roommates there." Ivy pressed her lips to his, and he knew that he was finished. The room had already started to spin after she pulled away.

"Night, night, Lexy!"

)8(

"Where did those come from?"

Shayera opened her eyes to see John staring at her, studying her back. "What?"

"The scars. You've got a bunch of them."

"Oh." She sat up and turned to face her lover. "I got them when I was… taken hostage by gang members. I was only there a few days, but my captors thought it would be funny to see if they could literally 'whip' my wings from my body."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's the past." She lowered her gaze and tried to ignore the guilt invading her system. For some reason, it was getting harder to lie to him.

If she could only tell him that the scars were there because of Gordarian torturers…

"I've got a few battle scars, you know."

She smiled. "I know. I've already discovered them… several times."

"And that is a very good thing." John laughed and kissed her cheek, like a boy would his first love.

Shayera Hol forced her eyes open and groaned. There were bricks all around her, and she could see that she was still in Luthor's mansion. Something had hit her.

And hard too.

After sitting up, she noted that her wings were now visible; they had ripped through her expensive shirt. The cell disruptor that had concealed them so well lied in shambles on the hardwood floor behind her.

"Damn it," she muttered as she snatched it. Before she got to her feet, she heard voices in the next room.

"Should I wack off that broad in the otha' room, Red? She might talk."

Shy' s mind sent an alarm throughout her bruised body, and she crawled to the nearest wall to get out sight.

"Leave her. We need someone to run to the police."

After pressing the comm-link in her ear, and receiving a shock in response, Shayera decided to sneak out of the building and to her car.

Her Hawkgirl uniform was in the trunk.

Good old Alfred always thinks of everything.

)8(


	12. Chapter 12

"Fallen Angels"

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual stuff. (coughs)

Spoilers: Through "Initiation"

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know?

Thanks for all the reviews!!

A/N: (From the last chapter...) I want to explain that John and Shayera's conversation in bed was a flashback. For some odd reason, deleted the ( ) I placed around it… Sorry if that confused you.

)8(

Chapter 12:

Shayera knew that the trio hadn't taken the front door to enter Luthor's mansion and figured that way would be the safest. When they left with the unconscious Lex Luthor, she darted for the door and then for her car. Because a woman with wings was not hard to spot, she had to be as discreet as possible.

Before she climbed into her car, Shayera spit on the ground to rid Luthor's taste from her mouth. She then started the Volvo and shifted from park.

After racing out of the driveway, Shy looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror and shook her head. "Hol, that is by far the most disgusting, most degrading thing you've done for a case, ever." And, to her surprise, she smiled. "Welcome back. It's been a while…"

)8(

"Anything else I can check out for you?" Batgirl's voice said over the comm-link.

"No. Has Nightwing returned to Bludhaven?"

"He got there a couple of hours ago." There was a pause before Batgirl spoke again, but when she did, it struck a nerve. "You're worried about her. Aren't you?"

Bruce didn't answer.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I've got to go. Batman out."

)8(

"What do you want with me?" Luthor demanded as Two-Face's men shoved him into a chair and clasped his wrists to its arms. When they were through, the criminal ordered them away. "Is it money?" Lex asked. He had been ranting ever since he had awoken.

"Money sounds good, Harl," Ivy snickered and sat down in Lex's lap. "That'll suffice as our motive."

"How much ya willin' to pay, Lexy?" Harley Quinn asked and pressed the barrel of her revolver against his temple. "'Bout how many smackaroos are ya worth?"

The bald man struggled with his restraints and tried to pull away from Ivy's caresses. "What does it matter? You three will kill me whether you get the money or not."

The redheaded criminal shrugged. "You've got us there, Lex, but we've already flipped a coin. You see, I wanted to kill you. Harley didn't."

The woman dressed as a jester bent to whisper in the rich man's ear. "You and Mistah J go way back. Who am I to ruin a beautiful friendship?"

"Harvey couldn't make a final decision." The green-clad female laughed and pinched Lex's cheek. "He's always two minds about everything, you know."

Luthor swallowed hard but tried to hide his fear as best he could. "You wouldn't dare kill me. You wouldn't live to see next week."

"Pa-leez, Lex!" Harley chuckled and stood from her position. "You don't have a single person who would take revenge on us, especially if you weren't around to pay 'em."

"Then how did my luck wager?"

"In your favor," Two-Face answered. "Regrettably."

"But think of all the publicity you'll receive," Ivy added. "You're sure to make office in November."

"Uh-huh." Harley danced around the chair and smiled. "If wrestlers and movie stars can be the governors of states, why can't you? Think about it. You'd be representin' all of us. You'll be the first criminal in office. I swear that we should declare a holiday."

Lex narrowed his eyes. "Then let me go if you want me in office; I'm no use to you here."

Poison Ivy stood, allowing the wall to be at her back, and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you honestly believe that a single book can convince both a city and a state that you're reformed? And what happens in a few years? Do you believe that book would have convinced an entire nation?"

This time, his eyes widened with realization. "So, you wanted to prove that I no longer have connections with your kind."

Two-Face snarled. "Be careful with your choice of words, Lex. You were once one of us."

"No. I never was like you. The only thing I had in common with you is –"

Ivy interrupted. "You crave power, money, and blood like we do. You want Superman's head on a silver platter; we want Batman's bruised and broken body suspended in the middle of Gotham square. I think we have a bit more in common than you like to admit."

"Maybe, but didn't the thought of a mutual agreement cross your minds? What if the public thinks we –?"

"Made a deal?" Harvey Dent, the former district attorney of Gotham, finished. "Metropolis knows you'd never jeopardize your life, not even for this kind of power. So," he pulled out his gun as well and pointed it at the politician, "let's talk about that money."

"What about it?"

"You were going to transfer twenty million to a Swiss bank account."

"Was I?"

Two-Face pulled the trigger and shot Luthor, sending a bullet into his left arm.

"Son of a bitch!" the billionaire screamed and clenched his teeth. "You mother –"

"Now, now Lex. Calm yourself down. This kidnapping will be much more believable if you've been riddled with a few bullet holes." Ivy smirked and tousled her red strands, playfully.

Quinn agreed. "Yeah. You're not the type who would just let himself get shot… over and over again."

The only male captor gave a twisted smile. "Now, where should the next one go?"

Suddenly, the gun was knocked from his left hand due to a flying… object. If Luthor hadn't known any better, he would've thought it was a batarang.

But it had been gold in color.

Another object was thrown in Two-Face's direction; this one latched onto him. It sent an electric current through his body and brought him to his knees. Soon enough, he was rendered unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" Harley asked, but never received an answer. Something was shot into her neck. Joker's girlfriend ripped it out and held it up for her teammate to see. "Red?"

"A tranquilizer dart."

"I don't feel… so… good." Quinn fell to the ground and dropped her revolver at the same time, leaving 'Red' to fend for herself.

"Batman?" Poison Ivy questioned the room as sweat drizzled down her forehead. "Show yourself, you bastard."

A voice came from the darkness, but it hadn't belonged to Batman. "He would if he were here, but I'm positive he sends his regrets."

A winged woman flew from the rafters and landed before the villainess. She, although dressed in Kevlar, resembled a former Leaguer that Lex knew all too well.

"Hawkgirl?" Luthor whispered in disbelief, not knowing whether to feel relieved or vexed.

Her gold boots were firmly planted on the ground of the darkened warehouse, and her knees were slightly bent, indicating that she was going to strike. A mace had been clipped to her… utility belt, and her gloved hands were tightened. Even her massive hawk wings looked prepared.

Luthor couldn't help but notice the helmet she wore. It was fashioned to match the one Hawkgirl wore when she had been part of the Justice League.

Something told him Batman was the hero to thank for the new look.

"Well, if it isn't the pretty polly; I thought the League left you for dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Ivy smiled. "I'd give you a cracker to calm your nerves, but –"

"Quiet," Hawkgirl commanded and unclipped her mace. "I don't have time for name calling."

"Who do you think you are, showing up here like you're some kind of hero?" The vixen took a step forward. "You're nothing of the sort. You're no Batman."

"Maybe not. But he taught me a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like not to underestimate you." Hawkgirl tossed something at Ivy, but the criminal evaded the object, allowing it to attach to the wall.

"You missed, darling."

"I guess so."

The bomb blew, shattering the brick wall and sending Ivy forward. The woman skidded across the cement floor and to Hawkgirl's feet. Like her comrades, she was out like a light.

"What the hell happened to you?" Luthor questioned, referring to her stealth and technical advances.

"The invasion," she answered and pulled three sets of handcuffs from her belt.

"And the Dark Knight, from the looks of it."

After she sent him a glare and the three Gothamites were cuffed and piled in the middle of the room, Hawkgirl made her way to Luthor.

"Hey!" he yelled as she ripped fabric from his blue dress shirt and tied it around his wounded arm. "Untie me!"

"No," Hawkgirl refused calmly. She then pulled a tape recorder from her golden belt, rewound it, and slipped it into his pocket. "Make sure the MPD get that when they find you."

"What?"

"It's a recording of your conversation with them. I've already radioed the police; they're on their way."

"You're just going to leave me here? Like this?"

Hawkgirl sized him up quickly and sent a slanted smile. "I believe so."

"You bitch! Who the hell do you –?" His words were cut off when the woman shoved some of this shirt's fabric into his mouth.

"I don't need to hear you, Lex. You're not worth my time."

Luthor narrowed his dark eyes but then noticed someone move in the shadows behind her. Before he could try and warn the woman, a shot was fired, and she went down.

Then he heard his laughing…

)8(

"Hawkgirl, come in. I repeat, come in. Give me your location." Bruce ran a hand through his black hair and let out a frustrated breath.

Something was very wrong.

Her signal had vanished over two hours ago, and he couldn't locate her. But before Bruce could try to contact J'onn, a knock sounded at his front door.

Bruce wished the person was Shayera.

To his surprise, a trench coat and sunglass wearing John Stewart stood on the opposite side of his door. He didn't utter a word and waited for Wayne to invite him in.

Bruce's invitation was stepping aside. "What do you want?" he demanded softly.

"Where is she?"

"With Luthor, most likely milking him for information by now."

Stewart pulled off his sunglasses and glared at his teammate with his radiant eyes. "I already talked with J'onn. He explained your rationale."

"I could care less if you agreed with it or not."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you?"

"To take her home when this mission is over. She wanted out of this life of lies, and you pulled back into it." The black man watched Bruce close the door and added, "You gave her a false identity, a device that conceals her Thanagarian assets, and a communicator? And you made her believe that everything is as it was?"

"She knew what she getting into."

"Did she?" he countered. "Does she know that you had voted her out of the League and have no intention of letting her in again?"

"That doesn't matter to her. Shayera has no –"

"I don't care. You have no right."

"Really. And you do?" When John's eyes widened, Bruce continued. "Why? Because you bedded her? Because you believe the two of you shared an open and honest relationship?"

"You watch your mouth, old man," John warned, his eyes glowing brighter than before.

"I'll contact you when I get word from her, but not before."

John didn't move as Bruce passed him, but Wayne noticed his jaw drop. "Wait… You don't know where she is, do you?"

Bruce, once again, answered a teammate's curiosity with silence.

"Tell me you have a tracking device on her."

"I lost her signal."

"What? Where was she last?"

"Luthor's estate." Before John could fly off and to a hopeless mission, Bruce shared that Superman had already searched for her there.

"What do you suggest we do, Bruce? Wait until we find out that she's dead?"

)8(

The Joker's sadistic laugh filled the empty warehouse as he approached the helpless Luthor and Hawkgirl. Lex watched his crazy eyes scan the scene as he blew the smoke from his pistol.

"Well, well, Lex-y-boy. Looks as if we've brought a friend." The clown squatted beside the girl and chortled some more. "I believe the birdie has sung her last song. Poor little hawk; go fly to that birdcage in the sky." Joker aimed the gun at her forehead, biting his tongue as if it were a difficult task.

The billionaire couldn't just sit there any longer. He used every ounce of energy to kick the clown aside, and the gun went off. Luthor's chair slipped, sending him onto his back and facing the ceiling. He didn't know if he had saved the woman from being shot but knew he was dead if she didn't wake soon.

)8(

Superman landed outside the abandoned warehouse and noticed that Batman and The Green Lantern had already joined the Metropolis Police. Quickly, he went to their side.

"What happened here?"

"They found Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and the Joker handcuffed to one another. Luthor was bound and gagged in a chair, lying on his back." GL crossed his arms over his chest. "He had a recording of their plan in his pocket."

"Is he all right?"

"Gun shot wound. He'll live."

The Man of Steel eyed the Dark Knight and asked, "Is she all right?"

"She wasn't here when they arrived, and she hasn't contacted me…"

"But…"

"But, there was a puddle of blood that didn't belong to either Luthor or Joker." Batman turned away from the scene and started for the Batwing. GL and Superman followed close behind.

"Joker lost blood?"

Lantern nodded. "The girl gave him a concussion. Must've gotten a mace to the head."

Superman allowed a grin to surface. "Good. So, where is she?"

"I don't know."

)8(


	13. Chapter 13

"Fallen Angels"

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rating: PG-13 for the usual stuff. (coughs)

Spoilers: Through "Initiation"

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know?

A/N: I want to thank everyone who read this fiction, including all those who left the wonderful reviews. Holy crap! I hit 150! :)

I hope you enjoy the conclusion. I'm sorry it took so long for it to come together. I've had a lot of stuff on my mind lately.

Enjoy.

)8(

Chapter 13:

Batman sat before his small computer, trying to locate his winged companion, but nothing was working. The fact that something was bothering him, something that Lantern had said, wasn't helping.

"I didn't vote her out," he told brusquely as he quickly typed on his computer.

"What?"

"Clark did."

GL crossed his arms over the symbol on his chest, insisting that Batman explain.

"We tossed our votes in the box, and J'onn read that two members had wanted her out. You, along with everyone else, automatically assumed that I had voted against Shayera's staying."

John shook his head. "It makes sense, though. The Thanagarians caused Wayne Enterprises to lose so much…"

"He and I covered it well. Only J'onn knew the truth."

"Why hide it then?" When Batman didn't answer, John did. "Because of Diana?"

Something flashed on the screen. It was her signal.

A second later, it was gone.

"What was that?" John questioned, peering over the shoulder of the Batman, his green eyes fixated on the screen.

"It was Hawkgirl."

"Where?"

"Bludhaven."

)8(

"I'm getting too old for this shit," Dick Grayson yawned as he unlocked his apartment door. He had stopped by the station to pick up a few files but ended up bringing home a mound of paperwork. All of it needed to be done for tomorrow.

Nightwing would have to cut his hours, for the good of Dick Grayson and his job.

The officer dropped the files on his messy desk and tossed his jacket on this sofa, not really caring about his housekeeping. Barbara wasn't supposed to visit for a while, so that didn't matter. She was the only reason he did clean, but not because he cared about her. Babsy was a neat-freak and would probably kill him otherwise…

Exhausted, Dick found a can of Campbell's potato soup in the cupboard and opened it with his can opener. He was famished and only wished that the soup could have been a homemade concoction Alfred had cooked up.

Before dumping the sodium filled liquid into his pot, Dick heard a scratching noise coming from his roof. He froze, trying to make out the sound and where it was headed. Without hesitation, he quietly placed the aluminum can on the counter and inched toward this living room, keeping a keen eye on the skylight.

The roof exit opened, and he instinctively pulled out his gun. The winged figure fell into his apartment, striking the hardwood floor with a "thump."

"What in the…? Shayera?"

)8(

"He's not telling you anything?" Superman asked the young detective, annoyance hidden in his voice.

"Luthor says he didn't see a thing, that Ivy had laid him on his back the entire time."

"So, he doesn't know who saved his life?"

"That's his story."

"Thanks." Superman proceeded into the hospital room where Lex Luthor was being held. After all, the bald man had suffered a bullet to the arm and would only receive the best care for it.

"I figured you'd come," he scoffed and sent an all too familiar sneer. "You want to know who gave Joker that nice present on the back of his pale head."

"Yes, as a matter of fact. It was Hawkgirl. Right?"

He nodded. "She specifically ordered me to not tell anyone, to play it off as an unknown vigilante."

The Man of Steel narrowed his dark eyes. "Why is that?"

"She said that Hawkgirl was no more. That after tonight, Metropolis, along with Gotham and the rest of the world, would never see her again." Lex shook his head. "The Bat attempted to revive the fallen angel and failed miserably. Tell him that he has my sympathy."

The Kryptonian turned his back to the man who despised him and started for the door, but he stopped when he spoke again.

"She's shot, you know. I don't know if the wound is fatal, but I recommend that you find her soon. She didn't look too good."

)8(

Shayera clenched her teeth and gripped the arm of her chair as Dick carefully pulled the bullet from her side.

"You are so damn lucky."

She, wearing the bottom half of her Kevlar suit and a sports bra, and Dick were sitting in the kitchen. Her helmet sat on his kitchen table, facing away from her.

"Don't you have to be in this business?"

Dick smiled. "I guess so. We wouldn't be who we are if we hadn't had our brushes with death." With an alcohol-soaked gauze, he started to cleanse the injury, and she sucked in a breath as he did. "Why'd you come here? I'm sixty miles south of Gotham. You could've died on the way."

"I couldn't go to your boss."

"Why not?"

She looked away from him and answered, "It's complicated."

"Oh. I see."

"Excuse me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow of curiosity.

"Well, he has that effect on women."

Her green eyes narrowed. "I didn't sleep with him."

"I didn't say you did." He smiled at her. "And even if you had, that doesn't make you any lesser a person. A whole lot of women have spent some time in his bed; you wouldn't have been the first."

"Is that jealousy?"

"No. Just stating facts." The officer brought out a needle and said, "I need to stitch it up."

"Figures that I'd get a bullet in the only place the suit isn't armored well…"

When Dick was finished, he led her to his shower and provided her with a few articles of Barbara's clothing. She didn't refuse his kindness and turned on the water.

Dick had assured that he could quickly repair the cell disruptor while she cleaned up. Little did she know that he would accidentally trigger the homing device stationed inside, bringing an uninvited Leaguer to his doorstep.

)8(

Grayson left the device on his nightstand and returned to the kitchen, checking to see if the soup was done, but the doorbell interrupted him.

He steadily made his way to the front door, peered through the peephole, and recognized the dark-skinned man standing on the opposite side.

"John?" Dick opened the door and invited him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Your old man said her signal stopped here last."

The young crime fighter nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"She ran off."

"Noticed." Dick led him to the kitchen and offered the Lantern a beer, which he declined. "She's fine, by the way. I removed the bullet and stitched her up. She doesn't need a trip to the hospital."

"Good." John Stewart, in his sunglasses and trench coat, let out a nervous breath as he mumbled, "Can I see her?"

"She's still in the shower. Give her a few minutes to get washed up."

Ten minutes later, Stewart had removed his coat, and the two men sat at the kitchen table in silence. Shayera still hadn't revealed herself.

"How long has that shower been running?"

Dick stood from his seat without a word. Although not asked, John followed the younger man into Dick's bedroom.

"Shayera? Are you all right in there?" Grayson called after he knocked on the bathroom door. "Shayera?"

All chivalry aside, John used his ring to unlock the door and stepped past the man who had aided the Thanagarian. He shoved the shower curtain to one side and beheld an empty shower.

"She's gone."

The former Boy Wonder whirled around to find the Kevlar suit and mace lying on his made bed and the cell disruptor missing.

)8(

Six months later… 

"How does this look, Kendra?" Sara Elizabeth Hall asked her colleague as she stepped away from the new Samurai sword exhibit that had just placed in the room. "Look good?"

"It's awesome." Kendra Sanders, the coordinator of the mummy exhibit, placed a dark hand on Sara's shoulder and smiled. "They're amazing."

"Most of them are from the 1800's."

"And they look brand new, thanks to you," Kendra stated and stepped away. "I'm outta here. It's already a quarter after."

Sara rolled her lovely green eyes and laughed. "Whoa. A whole fifteen minutes passed your scheduled time of five." The redhead followed her friend into the lobby and claimed a seat for her own. "Where are you in a hurry to? Hot date?"

Kendra giggled. "Yeah, actually. It's New Year's. I'm goin' out with my man. Got a problem?"

"No."

The woman wearing a black turtleneck and gray slacks pulled on her fuchsia coat and sighed. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm closing."

"At six. You'll be out before seven. Why don't you come to the party with us? There'll be alcohol, and you can drink as much as you want. We'll give you a ride."

Sara shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't want to impose."

"Hey girls," Randy Windom, one of the tour guides, greeted as he dropped his headset on the table. "Everyone doing something tonight?"

"No," Kendra answered. "Miss Scrooge over there doesn't have plans."

Randy ran a hand through his dark hair and sent Sara a sympathetic smile. "Go out with me, Sara. No one should be alone on New Year's."

Sara wasn't caught off guard by Randy's invitation; he had already asked her out several times since she had been hired as the weapon's coordinator at the Midway City Museum four months ago.

"No. I actually have some things to take care of before the clock strikes midnight, but thanks anyway."

"Okay. Happy New Year, ladies." Randy left the museum with Kendra slowly following.

"Are you sure, Sara?"

"Go. You're becoming bothersome."

An hour and twenty minutes after most of the staff had left the giant museum, Sara Hall had pulled on her coat and was heading home. With a pink scarf wrapped around her neck, she wore a flared gray skirt, black boots, and gloves. It was snowing out, so she wanted to get back to her warm apartment as soon as possible.

"Have a good night, Ms. Hall," Chuck, the security guard, said as she passed. She knew that he was a divorcee whose kids were spending the holidays with their mother and grandparents in Florida. He had taken the shift for his best friend, Michel, who was proposing to his girlfriend tonight.

"You too, Chuck. Happy New Year."

Sara stepped into the cold evening air and buttoned her coat. The heels of her boots sunk into the snow as she started for her apartment. Someone caught her attention.

"I thought the museum was open until eight," a heavy voice asked from behind her. She thought that it sounded familiar but wouldn't allow herself to lose focus.

"No. It's New Year's Eve. We closed," she turned to face the confused man, "at six."

In his black duster and jeans, the African-American stood just a few feet from Sara. Except for the facial hair he had acquired about fourteen months ago, he looked the same.

It had been eighteen months since she had laid eyes on him or spoken to him.

She swallowed hard.

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to seeing the Civil War exhibit. I heard you possess the pistol General Grant carried with him."

She nodded. "We do." Although every hollow bone in her body wanted to fall into his arms and give into his warmth, Sara stood her ground. "What are you doing here, John?"

Stewart stuffed his bare hands into his pockets and admitted, "I worked Christmas and decided I wanted to have a good New Year's. You see, the last time I had a pleasant holiday… I was with you."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Shayera!" he said harshly but quickly lowered his voice; both hoped no one had heard him. "I just wanted to see you."

"Are you done 'seeing' me yet? 'Cause I've got things to do."

"Like what? Drink a few bottles of beer? Eat some eel heads?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. What does it matter to you?"

They had only been in the street for a few minutes and were already bickering. The connotation of the act could have been a toss up; either way, it meant something.

"At least let me walk you to your car," he pleaded calmly. Even though she couldn't see passed the damned dark lenses he hid his glowing emerald eyes behind, she knew there were tears forming.

After all, there were tears forming behind her eyes.

"I only live a couple of blocks away; I walk."

He slightly nodded and dared a step toward her. "Can I walk you home then?"

"It's a free sidewalk." When a smile appeared on his lovely lips, she returned a copy of his and strolled for the next block with him quickly catching up to her side.

)8(

"So, you're a weapons coordinator now?"

"Yeah," Shayera answered as she placed two beer bottles on the coffee table and took a seat on her sofa, right next to him. John tried not to show his excitement but figured that he had already given that secret away when he showed up at her work.

Shayera had traded her very sexy skirt and boots for a pair of gray sweatpants and a nearly backless, black top. She looked incredible.

"How are your wings disguised?"

"Bruce developed the cell disruptor for me." The beautiful redhead reached the center of her back, flipped an invisible switch, and allowed her gorgeous wings to appear.

'Amazing,' he thought and slid a little closer to her.

"Why are you here, John? Why tonight?"

He let out a breath as he nervously cracked his knuckles. "I've wanted to come see you and figured the holiday would be a valid excuse… That and J'onn advised me to keep my distance until you settled in here." The former Marine glanced around the spacious apartment and chuckled. "You did quite a bit of settling."

"It helps when you have someone create a birth certificate, a savings account, and a checking account for you." She ran a hand through her wavy strands, which she had layered to just above her shoulders.

"You got your hair different. It looks nice."

"You've got a beard. It makes you look angry."

"Good or bad thing?" When she shrugged, he teased, "You like your men clean shaven?"

She bit her lower lip. "Maybe."

)8(

Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, sipped his champagne and surveyed the ballroom. Women and men of great stature flooded the dance floor, tables, and bar. There were almost too many of them… It just made him realize how much he hated charitable functions.

"Well, don't you look solemn," Diana said as she joined him by the bar. She, wearing a long black dress, looked as beautiful as ever, but he managed to ignore his emotions.

Bruce was good at that.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," she snapped casually and sipped her red wine.

"Last time I checked, you needed to provide an exceptional amount to be on the guest list."

"I'm here with a date. The senator of New York asked me to accompany him. You know, Ronald –"

"O'Malley?"

"You've heard of him."

"Yes. He was at Luthor's banquet last summer; he helped Lex win office."

Her slender eyebrow perked up, and she disregarded the election remark. "Really? The banquet you attended with 'Sara Hall?'"

He didn't answer.

)8(

It was only a few minutes to midnight, and Diana was searching for Bruce once again. He, as usual, was nowhere to be found.

But sure enough, her date caught up with her.

"Diana?"

She spun around and sent him a brilliant smile. "Ronny, I'm sorry. I was looking for you."

"Good thing I came hunting for you. Huh?" The redheaded man took hold of her elbow and led her to a crowd huddled on the dance floor.

Together, the group of people she felt uncomfortable with rung in the New Year.

)8(

"I kind of figured you'd be at home sleeping."

Batman stepped out of the shadows and quietly approached the cat burglar. "I was informed of your actions."

"By whom?"

He narrowed the eyes of his cowl and replied, "Let's just say a little bird told me."

Catwoman turned to face him and supplied her trademark smirk. Both were standing coolly on the roof of The Gotham Hotel, where the New Year's Eve party was being held.

A little too calmly…

Her claws ran over the bat on his chest as her green eyes insisted on gazing into his. "Make any good resolutions this year?" she whispered, sending an undetectable quiver down his spine.

"Did you?"

"Maybe." The Cat's claws left his chest and started on a tingling path to his behind. He didn't complain. "Look up," she murmured as her lips inched toward his.

He took a glance and noted that they were standing under mistletoe.

"Rules say when you're standing beneath mistletoe, you have to kiss whoever you're with."

Batman slightly shook his head. "But you and I tend to break the rules."

"Who am I to end an age-old tradition?" Catwoman's mouth then covered his, and he pulled her body to his, wrapping the criminal in his cape.

She didn't complain either.

)8(

"Three… two… one! Happy New Year!" Dick Clark said and Shayera Hol turned off the television. She was the only one watching it anyway.

Carefully, so she wouldn't disturb him, Shy planted a light kiss on John's cheek and whispered, "Happy New Year." Next, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Another year. Another beginning. Another life.

Another lie.

This time, the lie was the mild-mannered Sara Hall of Midway City and not Hawkgirl. That hero no longer existed. She had died when Joker had shot her.

Shayera sighed and took in his familiar and relaxing scent. She knew he would try to talk her into joining the League and that he cared for her a great deal. This time, she'd willingly accept his love, whether or not others objected.

Although the unknowing world wouldn't know the truth, John would. He would be her rock, the one who kept her balanced.

And she'd be forever grateful.

"Happy New Year to you too," he mumbled and tightened the embrace around her.

It wasn't every day, or night, that she watched the giant ball drop in Times Square with the only man she had ever truly loved.

It wasn't every day that she honestly felt comfortable being Shayera Hol.

) The End (


End file.
